Love is Faith
by SunAndMoon42
Summary: Bella has been in love with her childhood best friend Jasper since she was 5. So, when the day comes that he proposes to her, she should be ecstatic, right? Wrong. He doesn't love her. Then why is he marrying her? Edward dotes on Alice every second and they are the perfect couple. Or are they? Will both the marriages survive when both were formed on shaky grounds? BxE.
1. The Proposal

**Hey guys! I have a new story. I should have waited to publish this story. But I was so excited when this plot came into my mind. So, I hope you love this.**

**KFL lovers, your new chapter is ready to publish and I'll publish it tomorrow as promised.**

**For those who don't know: I also have this story on TWCS and my penname is TheBlueScarf. I also have a blog, if you want to follow it.**

**Blog: rosescaressblog . wordpress . com**

**Just remove the spaces. Also, check out my other story Kill for Love.**

**Also, I've recently joined twitter. So if you'd like, you can also follow me on twitter at sunandmoon424.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Also, I'd appreciate if you don't try to duplicate or translate this story.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

**1\. The Proposal**

I'm sitting in a fancy restaurant with my love listening to violin and enjoying private dinner. This has so far been the most romantic dinner. I somehow know why he brought me here, why he is trying his hardest to be so romantic. This is the day. And a slow smile creeps up on my lips when he looks at me and then smiles too.

"Bella. We have been friends forever and then we became each other's other half. But now, I want us to become whole." He puffs out a breath. "Wow! That was corny. Ignore that. What I mean is that—" He gets up and then gets on his one knee looking at me with those tender eyes. And then—

His smile drops. His eyebrows furrow and he frowns in worry. He starts searching his pockets frantically, unsuccessfully attempting to find a ring that he doesn't have.

I finally can't control myself and let out a huge laugh stooping down to him. I take his face in my hands and then give him a big smooch on his mouth, his frown instantly disappearing.

"Searching for something?" I ask, lifting my eyebrow smugly. Than open my purse and pull out the box containing the ring and holding it out to him.

His mouth drops open. "How—"

"You left it on my table, when you came today to take me out on this date."

He leaves out another breath and then smiles at me sheepishly.

Honestly, I already know his heart isn't in this. If you didn't notice, he didn't say I love you when he was proposing me. I'm not foolish. I know he loves me. But more than that I know he isn't in love with me. But I am. I am madly and foolishly in love with me. I know he feels guilty for me. That he blames himself, which is why he has been trying to compensate for it all this time. But I don't feel that way. I never blamed him.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I wanted this to be special and now I ruined it." He says, and then drops his head staring at the floor.

"Hey. Hey. None of that. I know that you wanted this to be special and it is. It is so romantic and special. But do you really want his? I don't want you to compromise. I want you to live. Stop blaming yourself."

He stubbornly looks away, anger in his eyes. I sigh. "I love you. I love you so much. But I want you to know that you don't have to feel responsible about that night. I can take care of myself and I don't want you to feel trapped, just because you have this crazy notion that it was your fault" I say, staring at him.

"Bella—" He starts to say.

"No, it wasn't your fault. You don't have to do this. You can find a sweet girl to fall in love with and marry her. But damnit, don't offer me a pity proposal. Please."

"Are you done? Pity proposal? Is that what you think this is? Do you think so low of me, Bella?"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I'm really sorry. I….. I love you. It's just..." I trail off, my voice barely audible.

His face softens and then he kisses me. His kisses always leave me intoxicated and I start to get dizzy. When we finally break the kiss for air, I see it. Love. I just hope that this is the love that I had been waiting for and not just a best-friend kind of love.

"Now wasn't there something you meant to ask me?" I ask at him smiling.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I promise to always be there for you, to fulfill your every need, to give you your heart's best, to cry with you every time you watch The Notebook, and to stay with you till you order me to get lost. So, will you do me the honor to marry me?"

By the time, I'm about to say yes, I'm trying to desperately to not cry. So I just nod. "Yes?" He asks, grinning.

"Yes." I whisper, reigning in my tears. He crushes me to him and then swings me in circles. When he finally sets me down, he kisses me, like there is no tomorrow. And I dissolve into him.

When we break our kiss, he pulls the ring out of the box, and then places it on my finger. He lifts my hand to his lips and then places a light sweet kiss to my knuckles. I just stare at him, blushing like a rose.

All that time, only one thought going in my head.

_I'm marrying the love of my life._

* * *

**So, here it is Chapter 1. Tell me how you feel about it. Who do you think 'he' is. Please review... Please... Reviews will get you a sneak peek of the next chapter... **

**Also the link to Bella's engagement ring is on my profile... Check it out.**

**The Next Update will be up soon. So, keep reading and give me your love.**

**~SunAndMoon42**


	2. I love you

**Alright! I'm back with a new chapter... I'm kind of disappointed with the lack of response I got on the previous chapters... Guys, please review. Even if you don't like my story. I'd definitely like to know your views. **

**For those who don't know: I also have this story on ****TWCS**** and my penname is ****TheBlueScarf****. I also have a blog, if you want to follow it.**

**Blog: rosescaressblog . wordpress . com**

**Just remove the spaces. Also, check out my other story ****Kill for Love.**

**Also, I've recently joined twitter. So if you'd like, you can also follow me on twitter at ****sunandmoon424.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Also, I'd appreciate if you don't try to duplicate or translate this story.**

**Now, on with the story. Enjoy...**

* * *

**Previously on LIF:**

_"Now wasn't there something you meant to ask me?" I ask at him smiling._

_"Isabella Marie Swan, I promise to always be there for you, to fulfill your every need, to give you your heart's best, to cry with you every time you watch The Notebook, and to stay with you till you order me to get lost. So, will you do me the honor to marry me?"_

_By the time, I'm about to say yes, I'm trying to desperately to not cry. So I just nod. "Yes?" He asks, grinning._

_"Yes." I whisper, reigning in my tears. He crushes me to him and then swings me in circles. When he finally sets me down, he kisses me, like there is no tomorrow. And I dissolve into him._

_When we break our kiss, he pulls the ring out of the box, and then places it on my finger. He lifts my hand to his lips and then places a light sweet kiss to my knuckles. I just stare at him, blushing like a rose._

_All that time, only one thought going in my head._

_I'm marrying the love of my life._

* * *

**2\. I love you.**

As soon as Mama Whitlock found out that Jasper had proposed, she had immediately started planning wedding. Not even giving us a say in it. She said, "I'll have both of you married in two months, and no more."

We just nodded and let her do her thing, knowing better to argue against her.

I was 20 when both my parents had died in a car accident 3 years ago. Since then, Jasper's mom had been like a mother to me, and his dad like a father. Jasper's sister, on the other hand was a different story. I have no idea what I did to her, but Rosalie has hated me since we led eyes on each other.

But I just shrugged it off. She wasn't that big of a deal to me. A spoiled brat was hardly anything of importance to me.

Jasper and I are now lounging in his room watching The Notebook, when Jasper starts kissing my neck. I smile, but continue watching the movie. He lets out a frustrated breath. And then, starts sucking at my neck, biting occasionally.

I groan. "Jasper." I let out a whine. "Ryan Gosling is about to kiss her."

He chuckles, but continues his ministrations. I finally shut of the TV and turned to him, crushing my lips to his. When his hands start to drift towards my shirt, the door knob jiggles startling us.

"Jasper… Mom is calling you and Bella down for some more wedding shit. So get your and fiancé's ass downstairs now." Rosalie's loud voice comes through the door.

Jasper sighs exasperatedly. "Seriously, Bella. The way Mom is going, you would think it's her wedding. I mean, isn't the bride supposed to make fuss about this shit? About the cake, the dress, even the flowers?"

I chuckle, kissing his cheek lightly. "Well, I guess you lucked out on a non-fussy bride."

"Hmm." He says, nuzzling my neck.

I get up and out of his arms before he could tempt me anymore.

"Come on, before your Mom comes up to drag us by our ears,"

He groans, but gets up. "I swear this is my last wedding. There's no way in hell I'm ever getting married again." He said, grinning mischievously.

I pinch his abdomen. "If you ever even think about someone else after we get married, I'll die and haunt your ass. You hear me?" I say, fisting his shirt in my hands.

"Of course, darlin'" He chuckles, lightly.

I just stare at him. He probably doesn't realise it, but if he actually did cheat on me, it really would crush me.

When we reach Mama Whitlock, she immediately starts talking about colors and light shades and I drift off dreaming about how our wedding will be like, how jasper will look at me lovingly and excitedly when I walk down the aisle, how my smile will brighten when I reach him at the end of the aisle, our first kiss as husband and wife…

I'm dragged out of my reverie by Jasper and Mama Whitlock staring amusedly at me.

I blush immediately. "Sorry, just daydreaming, ignore me." Jasper chuckles lightly, and then kisses my forehead softly.

Mama Whitlock stares lovingly at us. "You too are so in love….." She trails off, shaking her head. I don't comment on the love thing. I know Jasper noticed it too. We both know that he is not in love with me. So, we both ignore it.

"Now, Bella, tomorrow we need to go book our venue, because what I have in plan would be booked tight completely. And we do not compromise on venues, okay?" She asks, raising our eyebrows.

I just nod. As if I'd contradict her. "So, won't Jasper be coming? I thought places like this need both bride and groom to book a date."

She gasps. "Oh that's right. Jasper, honey, cancel all of tomorrow's stuff for me, okay?"

"As you wish." He grumbles. Mama Whitlock lightly slaps his arm.

"It's your wedding. You could be a little more enthusiastic. Don't break the bride's heart, now."

She chastises.

"And I'll be. When I see my beautiful bride walking towards me on the aisle." He says, turning towards me and kissing me lightly on the lips.

Jasper knew exactly how to turn on his charm. Especially when Mama Whitlock was angry. And during desperate times, he even brings out his special southern accent.

Jasper's family was originally from Texas, but for some unknown reason, Jasper's dad thought it would teach both the kids good lesson to move to Forks, a small rainy town in Washington, where gossip spreads faster than the speed of light.

Rosalie was 6 and Jasper &amp; I were 4, when the Whitlocks moved to Forks. And when a year later Jasper and I met at pre-school, we became best friends. Whenever the boys would tease me or annoy me, Jasper would come like a knight to rescue the damsel in distress.

Rosalie and I met at Jasper's house a week after we started school for a play date. My mom and Mama Whitlock got along like two sisters separated since birth and got busy in their own world of, well whatever it is for the moms. So, they didn't notice the 7-year old bullying me and annoying me at every chance she got. But Jasper did. And then, again he swooped me off my feet by standing up for me against Rosalie.

I think that was the moment I fell in love with him, but I was too young to know it.

I am brought out of my musings by Mama Whitlock. "Sweetie. Do you have plans for tonight?"

I shake my head. "Well then, you and I have some place to be. I have something very special to give you." She says, excitedly. I just shake my head at her excitement, smiling.

* * *

Jasper took me to my favourite place after that. The art club. Every week, he would insist me to sketch and would become 'the model' for me.

Today he wore a military uniform, which looked really old and was sitting staring at me, well my drawing board intensely. In all this time I have been sketching him, I have never managed to do justice to his beauty. But he would look at my sketch, give me a passionate kiss and say, "This is so beautiful, Bella, and real. It feels so real."

When after around one hour, my sketch is done, he gets up excitedly towards me and then looks at my sketch. I nibble on my lip, nervously. "Well, what do you think?"

"Bella, it's….. Wow. I…It looks…. Is that how you see me? Do you really think I'm that beautiful?" I nod. "Oh, Bella." He chokes up, and then crushes his lips to me. When we finally break the kiss, I see that there are tears in his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Bella. I'm…." He takes a deep breath. "I don't deserve you. I…. I….."

"Shhhh….. Jasper. Don't fret your pretty little head. Because I love you. I love you and I'm not going anywhere. Okay?"

He nods and then drops a light kiss on my head, embracing me.

* * *

**So, here it is Chapter 2. So, how many of you guessed that it was Jasper? **

**Please review and it will get you a sneak peek to the next chapter...**

**The Next Update will be up soon. And if you haven't, please check out Bella's engagement ring whose link is on my profile. So, keep reading and give me your love. **

**~SunAndMoon42**


	3. The Heirlooms

**Alright! I'm back with a new chapter... I'm kind of disappointed with the lack of response I got on the previous chapters... Guys, please review. Even if you don't like my story. I'd definitely like to know your views.**

**Anyway, thanks to those who followed, favourited and reviewed. You really inspire me to write.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Also, I'd appreciate if you don't try to duplicate or translate this story.**

**Now, on with the story. Enjoy...**

* * *

**Previously on LIF:**

_I am brought out of my musings by Mama Whitlock. "Sweetie. Do you have plans for tonight?"_

_I shake my head. "Well then, you and I have some place to be. I have something very special to give you." She says, excitedly. I just shake my head at her excitement, smiling._

* * *

_Jasper took me to my favourite place after that. The art club. Every week, he would insist me to sketch and would become 'the model' for me._

_Today he wore a military uniform, which looked really old and was sitting staring at me, well my drawing board intensely. In all this time I have been sketching him, I have never managed to do justice to his beauty. But he would look at my sketch, give me a passionate kiss and say, "This is so beautiful, Bella, and real. It feels so real."_

_When after around one hour, my sketch is done, he gets up excitedly towards me and then looks at my sketch. I nibble on my lip, nervously. "Well, what do you think?"_

_"Bella, it's….. Wow. I…It looks…. Is that how you see me? Do you really think I'm that beautiful?" I nod. "Oh, Bella." He chokes up, and then crushes his lips to me. When we finally break the kiss, I see that there are tears in his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Bella. I'm…." He takes a deep breath. "I don't deserve you. I…. I….."_

_"Shhhh….. Jasper. Don't fret your pretty little head. Because I love you. I love you and I'm not going anywhere. Okay?"_

_He nods and then drops a light kiss on my head, embracing me._

* * *

**3\. The Heirlooms**

I am super excited right now. When Mama Whitlock told me that we would go somewhere special I was very curious. But now that we are on our way to the place, I'm extremely excited to see where Mama Whitlock is taking us.

We have been on road for over half an hour, but all I see when I look out the windows is woods.

"How close are we?"

"We are just 8-10 minutes away sweetie. We'll be there soon."

When Mama Whitlock finally stops the car, I get out quickly only to freeze on my tracks. Before me was a huge mansion that looked like an ancient monument.

"This is our family's heirloom." _Family's heirloom?_ I have seen people have expensive and priceless diamonds and jewellery as their heirloom. But you can't have a vast monument as your heirloom?

She grabs my hand. "Come on, I'll show you."

When we enter the mansion, I gasp. It's so big and beautiful. There are chandeliers hanging all over the roof. And these beautiful paintings that seem of their ancestors. She guides me towards a room that seems like someone's bedroom and then walks towards the closet.

It's really surprising how, as old as this mansion is, it is so clean. No dust, no rusted metal, no broken furniture, not even cobwebs.

Mama Whitlock pulls out a huge case that looks a little too heavy and then with a little difficult manages to put it on the bed.

She looks at me grinning excitedly. "Ready?" I nod my head eagerly. And then she opens the case.

_OH!_ I gasp. It contains a wedding dress. I have never seen something so beautiful though. It is so unique and different, but so beautiful and I love it.

"It's so beautiful." I whisper, awed.

"I know. It was my mother-in-law's. She made me promise to give this to the bride of her grand-son."

"But wouldn't it be right to save this for your daughter, Rosalie?"

"Sweetie, you and I both know that Rosalie is a spoiled brat and that she won't appreciate its beauty appropriately. In fact, I can already see her tearing this dress to pieces to design a dress fashionably acceptable." She says, shaking her head.

"Thank you so much, Mama. It's….. I… just... Thank you." I say, then hug her tightly, a few tears streaming down my face.

"You are my daughter, Isabella. Never forget that. Okay? Your mom and dad both would be so proud seeing you today. I wish they could see you in this dress walking down the aisle towards Jasper. Though, it would probably freak Jasper out."

I let out a small laugh. "You are right. I remember Jasper always being afraid of my dad. But that was probably due to the fact that when Jasper was 15, my dad had threatened him with his collection of guns."

Mama Whitlock let out a huge laugh. "That is certainly something Charlie would do."

Charlie was the owner of the companies Swan Advertising agency and Swan Press. Needless to say, after he died, I inherited the ownership of both the companies. But thanks to my uncle William Black, I have help and support to run both companies and not crumble under the pressure.

Mama Whitlock then hands me another box and when I open it my eyes widen. It is a set of sapphire earrings. When I'm about to protest, she shakes her head.

"This is something old and something blue, Bella. For your wedding." I hug her again thanking, completely speechless and emotional.

"Beautiful," I whisper running a finger lightly over the drops.

"They are," she agreed. "You know there is a story behind these earrings. These earrings were a gift from my father-in-law to my mother-in-law. She told me this story when she was handing them to me and I couldn't talk for solid five minutes when I heard it all.

"She had said that it was an arranged marriage and they both hated each other since they first saw each other. You see, Mr. Whitlock's father was stinky rich and Mr. Whitlock was his only son. So, it was clear that he was spoiled and ungrateful. But Mrs. Whitlock was from a middle class family. They weren't poor at all but they weren't rich either. So, although she could afford a lot of luxuries, she preferred simple. She knew the value of money, unlike Mr. Whitlock.

"So, when they got married, there were constant fights over the issue of money. She thought Mr. Whitlock was wasting money and Mr. Whitlock thought that she was ungrateful for what she was given. Things got worse when they built their relationship based on mere compromise, instead of love.

"Now, if a rich man's wife refuses to have sex with him, even for a valid reason, there is a possibility that he will divert to others. That is exactly what happened. Mr. Whitlock had an affair. Actually, a lot of them. When his father found out about it, he was furious. He immediately disowned him and threw him out of the house. Mrs. Whitlock couldn't let her husband live on streets alone, while she would be living in luxury. So, she left with him too.

"See, now this was the turning point of their relationship and this was when Mr. Whitlock truly started to understand how wonderful his wife was. I remember he said to me once that he could remember the exact moment he fell in love with her. When she went to her parents and straight out told them that she won't stay a second in the house where her husband was thrown out, he saw the fire and the love in her eyes. He was a goner that very moment.

"Mr. Whitlock with his wife's support opened his own small company which was running average in the beginning but then in a year, his luck took a turn and he had been able to open two more companies. That was the day he gifted his wife these earrings.

"It took him more than 10 years but he succeeded enough to meet his father's eyes with pride with his wife on his side. When he had a son, he knew that he wouldn't make the same mistakes his parents did. He would make sure that his son values money just like his wife did. Then, they kind of had a happily ever after.

"You see, marriage is not just about love. It's about faith. Mrs. Whitlock had faith in her husband which is why she left the house with him.

"Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock refused to come and live in this mansion again. So, it has been empty for a long time. But, I like to come here and think about how a normal girl came into this rich family and how she tried so hard to settle with them," she finishes.

I stand there gaping at her for a long time and then finally find my voice.

"Wow."

She laughs at my speechlessness. "Come on, I'll give you a quick tour and then we will leave. It's starting to get dark." I nod eagerly.

She guides me around the house, first towards the kitchen which again is huge, then towards 8 more bedrooms, a large dining room, a studio, and a vast kitchen.

When the tour is complete, I am beyond awed at this place. It doesn't look like a place to live, but looks like place from a completely different era.

Mama Whitlock grabs the case and the jewellery box loads it into the back of the car. And soon we are heading towards home.

I had stopped calling the Swan residence home as soon as I got the news of my parents' death. Mama Whitlock practically adopted me, and I had been living with them since.

I stare out the window deep in thoughts, and soon succumb to sleep, dreaming about the wedding and the mansion.

* * *

**So, here it is Chapter 3. So, what di you think of the story that Mama Whitlock told?**

**Please review and it will get you a sneak peek to the next chapter...**

**Those who don't know, I also have this story on TWCS and my penname is ****TheBlueScarf****. I also have a blog, if you want to follow it.**

**Blog: rosescaressblog . wordpress . com**

**Just remove the spaces. And check out my other story. It's called Kill for ****Love****.**

**Also, I've recently joined twitter. So if you'd like, you can also follow me on twitter at ****sunandmoon424.**

**The Next Update will be up soon. And if you haven't, please check out ****Bella's engagement ring**** whose link is on my profile. Also, the links to the wedding dress and the earrings are on my profile, if you want to check it out. So, keep reading and give me your love.**

**~SunAndMoon42**


	4. The Arrangements

**Alright! I'm back with a new chapter... I'm kind of disappointed with the lack of response I got on the previous chapters... Guys, please review. Even if you don't like my story. I'd definitely like to know your views.**

**Anyway, thanks to those who followed, favourited and reviewed. You really inspire me to write.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Also, I'd appreciate if you don't try to duplicate or translate this story.**

**Now, on with the story. Enjoy...**

* * *

**Previously on LIF:**

_I stand there gaping at her for a long time and then finally find my voice._

_"Wow."_

_She laughs at my speechlessness. "Come on, I'll give you a quick tour and then we will leave. It's starting to get dark." I nod eagerly._

_She guides me around the house, first towards the kitchen which again is huge, then towards 8 more bedrooms, a large dining room, a studio, and a vast kitchen._

_When the tour is complete, I am beyond awed at this place. It doesn't look like a place to live, but looks like place from a completely different era._

_Mama Whitlock grabs the case and the jewellery box loads it into the back of the car. And soon we are heading towards home._

_I had stopped calling the Swan residence home as soon as I got the news of my parents' death. Mama Whitlock practically adopted me, and I had been living with them since._

_I stare out the window deep in thoughts, and soon succumb to sleep, dreaming about the wedding and the mansion._

* * *

**4\. The Arrangements.**

When I open my eyes, I feel a warm body around me. Surely enough, Jasper is sleeping beside me, his body completely tangled with mine. When Jasper slept he was like an octopus squeezing you, in all possible ways, impossibly closer to his body. I smile, looking at his sleepy face. He has a cute little pout and his face is as calm as a baby's.

I lean closer to him and then go back to sleep.

When the morning comes, I feel completely well-rested.

I get up, without jostling Jasper, and get to the kitchen, where Mama Whitlock is already preparing something.

Mama Whitlock looks up at me and smiles big. "Good morning!" She exclaims, cheerfully.

"Morning." I mumble.

"You remember today's plans right, dear?"

I just nod. I remember. But I'm not sure if Jasper remembers.

Just when I'm about to get up to take a shower, Jasper walks in, half asleep and smiling sleepily. He bends to kiss my lips my lightly.

"Oh good, you're awake. Get ready quickly. After breakfast, we have venues to explore," Mama Whitlock exclaims, happily.

Jasper just grunts and then sits down beside me leaning his head on my shoulder while trying to suppress his yawns. He's so adorable.

I get up and kiss his forehead. "Mom, can you save my breakfast? I'll go take a quick shower."

That quirks Jasper up quickly. "Want me to join you?" He says with a mischievous grin.

Mama Whitlock hits him on the head with a spoon. "I want you both to get ready soon, not make us both late. You have plenty of time for that after the wedding."

I blush and then rush out before Jasper can say something more embarrassing.

When finally I am fresh and out of shower, I immediately go for the kitchen to get my pancakes.

Jasper is there still having his breakfast. "Jasper, you can go get ready now. We don't want to be late."

He smiles at me crookedly. "Yes, Ma'am," he says being his charming self again. He notices my blush and then gets up to start towards the shower laughing.

As soon as I finish my last pancake, Jasper comes out freshly showered, his hair still wet and then smiles at me.

"Hey," I say, a little breathless.

He bends and kisses me softly. "Hey yourself."

"Oh good. You're both ready. Let's move it then. Chop Chop. We have a lot to do." Mama Whitlock's voice startles us both and we both jump.

"Jeez, you'd think she's the one getting married," Jasper mutters under his breath,

"Hush you. She's excited," I say, smiling at him.

* * *

It takes us less than half hour to reach the hall and to be honest, it is a little over-the-top.

We hurriedly follow Mama Whitlock into what looks like an office where an old bored lady is sitting typing away something on her computer.

As soon as we enter, she turns her bored gaze at us.

"Ah, yes. Please come in," she says, in a fake enthusiastic voice.

"Hello. I'm Mrs. Whitlock. Well, as you can guess, we are here for booking the hall for these two's wedding," Mama Whitlock says pointing at us.

"Yes. Of course. I'm Mrs. Cope. I assume you have a date in mind?"

"Yes we were hoping the 2nd of the next month was available."

I gasp, while Jasper stares widely at Mom. We hadn't discussed date. But, I didn't think Mama Whitlock would choose just a month after for the wedding.

On one hand, my mind keeps thinking it's too soon but on the other hand, I start to see myself walking down the aisle and then becoming Jasper's wife. I slowly exhale. This might not be so bad after all.

I peek at Jasper and he looks like he has a hard time swallowing.

"Wonderful. Then here are the forms. Let the bride and groom fill them, while we talk other details." Mama Whitlock was dragged away by Mrs. Cope to show the venue and talk other details.

I step forward to lift the form and hand another to Jasper.

"You know you don't have to do this," I whisper.

He remains silent. "I can see that you're not ready for this, Jasper. We can still call it off."

"No, we're not calling it off. I can and will marry you. Whether it is one month later or today."

I sigh. He's so stubborn.

We silently start filling the forms. None of us say a word. There was nothing left to say.

When we are finally done, Mama Whitlock declares that the venue is done and that she will start soon for ordering decoration and booking caterers. When I offer to help, she scoffs saying this is for my special day and I shouldn't be labouring for it.

I nod and then start towards my room. As soon as I'm in, I bolt into the bathroom and lock the door. I sink to the floor and start sobbing. I know in my heart that Jasper doesn't love me as I do but I can't stop this. I can't not marry him. I know that he blames himself for that night and sees this as a chance to redeem himself. I can't deny him that. I can't.

When my tears dry, I just lean back to the wall and close my eyes, shutting out the images of that night that keep floating in front of my eyes.

* * *

**So, here it is Chapter 4. Now, I know I have kept enough suspense about "that night" that Bella keeps mentioning. So, next chapter "that night" and its events will be revealed. Now, what did you think of this chapter? Please review.**

**Please review and it will get you a sneak peek to the events that occurred "that night"...**

**Those who don't know, I also have this story on ****TWCS**** and my penname is ****TheBlueScarf.**** I also have a blog, if you want to follow it.**

**Blog: rosescaressblog . wordpress . com**

**Just remove the spaces. And check out my other story. It's called ****Kill for Love.**

**Also, I've recently joined twitter. So if you'd like, you can also follow me on twitter at ****sunandmoon424.**

**The Next Update will be up soon. And if you haven't, please check out ****Bella's engagement ring**** whose link is on my profile. Also, the links to the ****wedding dress**** and the ****earrings**** are on my profile, if you want to check it out. So, keep reading and give me your love.**

**~SunAndMoon42**


	5. Nightmares of the Past

**Alright! I'm back with a new chapter... and as promised Bella's story will be revealed about "that night" and what really happened with her. Please review and tell me how you feel about the chapter. I'd really like to know your views. **

**Anyway, thanks to those who followed, favorited and reviewed. You really inspire me to write.**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS VIOLENCE AND MENTION OF RAPE. IF YOU THINK THIS IS NOT FOR YOU, YOU SHOULD PROBABLY SKIP THE CHAPTER. I'LL PUT A SMALL SUMMARY OF THIS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. SO, YOU WON'T MISS WHAT HAPPENED IN THE CHAPTER.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Also, I'd appreciate if you don't try to duplicate or translate this story.**

**Now, on with the story. Enjoy...**

* * *

**Previously on LIF:**

_I step forward to lift the form and hand another to Jasper._

_"You know you don't have to do this," I whisper._

_He remains silent. "I can see that you're not ready for this, Jasper. We can still call it off."_

_"No, we're not calling it off. I can and will marry you. Whether it is one month later or today."_

_I sigh. He's so stubborn._

_We silently start filling the forms. None of us say a word. There was nothing left to say._

_When we are finally done, Mama Whitlock declares that the venue is done and that she will start soon for ordering decoration and booking caterers. When I offer to help, she scoffs saying this is for my special day and I shouldn't be labouring for it._

_I nod and then start towards my room. As soon as I'm in, I bolt into the bathroom and lock the door. I sink to the floor and start sobbing. I know in my heart that Jasper doesn't love me as I do but I can't stop this. I can't not marry him. I know that he blames himself for that night and sees this as a chance to redeem himself. I can't deny him that. I can't._

_When my tears dry, I just lean back to the wall and close my eyes, shutting out the images of that night that keep floating in front of my eyes._

* * *

**5\. The Nightmares of the Past**

*******FLASHBACK*******

_"Come on Bella, it will be fun," Jasper said from behind the door of the room in which I had trapped myself,_

_"Jasper, I really don't want to do this. Please."_

_"Oh come on, Bella. You have trapped yourself in this room for nearly two weeks now. I get it, you're hurting, you're grieving your parents' loss, but you can't put your life on hold."_

_I waited for a few seconds letting his words sink in and then opened the door._

_"Thank you. I promise you won't regret this night. Come on."_

_Soon we were in his car and driving through the streets to his friend's house whom I didn't even know._

_When we reached there, the part was on a full roll. There were so many people dancing and drinking that it felt more like a crowded bar than a party. Jasper dragged me up the stairs where his girlfriend stood already drunk, a drink in her hand._

_She quickly started towards him, jumping on him, pushing me backwards._

_"Bella, roam around, socialize, drink and let loose a little ok. If you need anything just call me." _

_And with that he took off with his girlfriend to find a room so they could…_

_I stopped suddenly, shuddering at the image. I can't believe he forced me to come to the part and then abandoned me. I quickly went to the drinks table and took a seat. I so didn't want to be here._

_Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see James, Jasper's buddy standing beside me smiling. I did not like him. I've always felt uncomfortable around him as he constantly stared at me with this intense kind of stare. _

_I jumped and in my haste knocked down the chair I was sitting on._

_"Oh come on, Bella. You have been playing hard to get for so long. It's time to give up now." James whispered in my ear._

_"No, James. I'm here with Jasper."_

_"Oh, he wouldn't mind. Want to find out?"_

_He then took the phone in my hand and called Jasper, putting it on speaker._

_"Hey," Jasper shouted, seeing that it was impossible to hear him in the noise around us._

_"Jasper, it's James. Bella and I would like to leave together. You don't mind, do you?"_

_"Hmm? Oh, yeah whatever. Just tell her to call me wherever she is so I can pick her up."_

_"No wait Jasp-" I started to say but he hung up._

_"So, you see, he doesn't care." James sneered, his face filled with disgust._

_I looked at James shocked. He seemed to find it wrong that Jasper didn't care about me._

_"Look James, you're a nice guy. But I can't. I'm sorry."_

_"Is it because of Jasper? You love him, don't you?"_

_"It is partly because of that, yes, but also because I'm an orphan now, James. I have been staying at Jasper's because I have no one. My uncle is always touring for my dad's business and I have no one to turn to. I'm alone."_

_"Bella, that's crap. You're not alone."_

_"Just don't. You can't convince me. Do me a favor and get me out of here, please?"_

_"Of course." He said and then disappeared in the crowd._

_He wasn't as bad as he seemed. He was actually really caring. He was just hard on the outside but on the inside, he was a genuine guy. I felt bad that I misjudged him._

_"Come on. I got keys from Jasper. That jerk can get a ride from someone else."_

_James appeared out of nowhere holding Jasper's keys. He dragged me out then towards the car. He even opened the door for me._

_Soon, we were off. "So, I'm taking you home to Jasper's house right?" James asked, his eyes still on road._

_"No, I don't want to be there right now. Not after what he just did."_

_"Ok, how about an ice-cream parlor. When I feel bad, I always go for ice-cream."_

_I smiled and then nodded. _

_Ice-cream was absolutely fun with James. We were still laughing while walking towards the car when James was suddenly knocked off._

_"Look who we have here. James, you didn't tell us that you had a crush on Black Swan. What, Swan, finally decided to come out of water?"_

_"Alec, that's a bad idea. You know if Jasper finds out, he'll kill you." James got up and then shoved Alec._

_"Oh look at the white knight here, saving the poor maiden's virtue. Get him." Alec shouted at the two boys behind him and they immediately grabbed James. James bit on one guys hand while he elbowed the other. Then he ran towards Alec and punched him. _

_As soon as Alec was down, James threw his phone at me. "Run Bella. Run."_

_I hesitated for a second. I couldn't leave him like this. "Get help. Please." He shouted again. With that, I ran before Alec's buddies could catch up to me. I quickly flipped the phone on, searching for Jasper's number._

_Crap. He's not picking up. Think Bella. Yes._

_I quickly called Sheriff Uley who was my dad's friend._

_"Hello."_

_"Sam, it's Bella. I don't have much time but some guys are beating my friend up and are after me. I'm hiding behind the building in front of Meme's Ice-Cream Parlor. Please hel-"_

_A sharp blow hit me in the head and the phone was dropped from my hand._

_My vision was blurring and all I could see was that a figure was standing in front of me holding a wooden log._

_"I found her." The figure shouted. _

I gasp waking from the nightmare again. I have been having this nightmare for a week now. I still can't stop the images from that night from appearing in front of me and affecting me.

After that night, I had woken up in a hospital. I was told that I had been unconscious for a week now and that there were a lot of injuries and damages which would take at least a month to heal. When I asked about what had happened they told me that I was hit on the head and then raped. There were also lot of injuries on my body which indicated that I was badly beaten too. When I asked about James they told me, that he was in ICU and will not heal as quickly as me as he took much worse beating.

Two weeks after me waking up, James died. His body had just gotten too weak to fight. I had stopped speaking to Jasper after that day. It took me more than two years and therapy to be here and now with him.

I get up and then go into the kitchen to get me some water. When I finally calm down enough, I decide to give another go for sleep. After all, it is a big day tomorrow.

* * *

**So, here it is Chapter 5. So, what did you think of this chapter? Love it? Hate it? Do you still like Jasper? Please review.**

**Please review and it will get you a sneak peek of the next chapter.**

**Those who don't know, I also have this story on ****TWCS**** and my penname is ****TheBlueScarf.**** I also have a blog, if you want to follow it.**

**Blog: rosescaressblog . wordpress . com**

**Just remove the spaces. And check out my other story. It's called ****Kill for Love.**

**Also, I've recently joined twitter. So if you'd like, you can also follow me on twitter at ****sunandmoon424.**

**The Next Update will be up soon. And if you haven't, please check out Bella's engagement ring whose link is on my profile. Also, the links to the ****wedding dress**** and the ****earrings**** are on my profile, if you want to check it out. So, keep reading and give me your love.**

**~SunAndMoon42**


	6. The Big Day

**Alright! I'm back with a new chapter. Hope you like it.**

**Thanks to those who followed, favorited and reviewed. You really inspire me to write. So sorry for the long wait...**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Also, I'd appreciate if you don't try to duplicate or translate this story.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

**Brief Summary of Previous Chapter:**

_Bella and Jasper go to a party. Jasper abandons her to roam around with his girlfriend. James meets Bella and offers her to take her home. They go to an ice cream parlour instead. Alec and two of his cronies attack them. They beat up James badly. Bella manages to call Jasper but he doesn't pick up. She then call Sheriff Sam Uley but midst the call is hit on the head and faints._

_After that night, she wakes up in a hospital after being unconscious for a week. She has a lot of injuries and damages which would take at least a month to heal. She is told that she was hit on the head and then raped. There are also lot of injuries on her body that indicate she was badly beaten too. James stays in ICU as he took much worse beating._

_Two weeks after, James dies. She stops speaking to Jasper after that day. After more than two years and therapy, she manages to forgive him._

* * *

**6\. The Big Day**

I have been waiting for this day since I was 5 years old. I had dreamed of a princess wedding and a Prince Charming and a happily ever after, but what does a naïve little 5 year old know.

After weeks of planning, stressing, crying and running around, we are finally here. I'm getting married today.

"Look at you, so gorgeous." Mama Whitlock exclaims as she enters my room.

I blush, not knowing what to say. Seeing my discomfort, she quickly hugs me. "Sweetie, I know Jasper is an idiot, but he will soon realise what's in front of me. If not, I'll make him. Regardless, I want you to know that you'll always be my daughter." She sniffles.

"Oh, Mama!" I gasp trying to stifle my own tears.

"I love you, Bella. I'll always make sure you're happy. You understand that?"

I just nod.

"Now, we don't want to ruin the beautiful face of the bride, do we? So, stop this crying business right now."

When I am sure there won't be any tears, I hug Mama again. "I love you, Mama."

"Is everybody ready, or what?" Rosalie asks, entering into the room.

"She'll be right down, Rose. You go ahead."

"Actually, Mama, I was hoping to talk to Bella alone first."

My eyes immediately meet hers in surprise. _What could she possibly have to say that she hasn't said to me already?_

"Now, remember Rose, it's her big day. Don't ruin it." Mama chastises.

I see a flash of hurt in Rosalie's eyes, but it's gone before anyone else can see it.

She puts on a saccharine smile. "I wouldn't dream of it, Mother."

Mama stares at her for a long moment, then finally sighs and leaves.

Rosalie doesn't say anything for a while and keeps staring at me. I smile at her to reduce the tension. "Hello, Rosalie."

She seems to come out of a trance. "So, you're really going through with this?"

I look at her puzzled. "Of course. I love him."

She seems frustrated by my response. "You, me and practically everyone knows that he doesn't love you like that, Bella. Then why would you go through this?"

I shrug nonchalantly. "Because I owe him."

Her brows furrow. "What could you possibly owe him for? He was the idiot who took you to that party and left you alone. He was the idiot who didn't pick up his phone when you called him for help. He is the reason James is dead. So, from where I see it, he owes you so much that he can't possibly make up for it in this life."

For the first time I see why Rose has been so cold with me. It wasn't because she hated me, but because she disapproved of my choices. I smile when I realise she actually cares for me.

"I owe him because for two years Rose I blamed him for everything that happened in my life. It wasn't his fault that Alec and his goons attacked me. It wasn't his fault that they killed James. It certainly wasn't his fault that my parents died. But, selfish that I am, I threw all the blame at him. And he accepted it. He tried to make up for it all every single day. I have hurt him and given him pain that he never deserved, Rose."

"So, you're marrying him because you owe him and he's marrying you because he owes you. How in the hell is this marriage going to work?"

I hesitate because she voiced the very question that has been haunting me since I said yes. "I have hope that one day he will love me like I love him. If that doesn't happen, I believe my love will be enough for both of us." My voice is so small that it comes out as a whisper.

Unexpectedly, Rosalie moves forward and hugs me. "I'm sorry. I have been a… well… a bitch really, to you for so long."

"I get it, Rose. I understand now that you were mad at the choices I made and not at me. Thank you for looking out for me."

"Okay, now that the mush is done with, let's get down where the broom is fidgeting with nervousness."

* * *

Before I know it, Mr. Whitlock's walking me down to the aisle, toward Jasper. The moment I look into Jasper's eyes, I sigh. Because despite everything, he is my Prince Charming and this is a princess wedding that I dreamt about. His eyes are soft but looking at me in wonder.

When we finally reach at the end of the aisle, Mr. Whitlock hands me to Jasper. For a moment, we just stare at each other. This moment makes it so final. Once we say I do, there will be no turning back, and I can see that Jasper realises the same thing. But he smiles after a while and then we both turn toward Reverend Webber.

"We are all gathered here today…"

And so the ceremony continues. Vows are spoken, wedding bands are exchanged, and finally,

"I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Jasper smiles his charming smile and then collides his lips with mine. My legs become weak and I hold on to him tightly so that I don't buckle. Our kiss is soft but passionate and when someone clears their throat, I pull back blushing.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Whitlock." Jasper whispers and then pecks me on my head softly. I just smile. Mrs. Whitlock. Mrs. Jasper Whitlock. It still feels surreal.

* * *

**So what did you think? Review and let me know.**

**Twitter: ****SunAndMoon424**

**TWCS: ****TheBlueScarf**

**New Story: ****Dark Flames**

**Other Story: ****Kill for Love**

**Blog: ****rosescaressblog . wordpress . com**

**I'll see you in the next chapter. Pleaseeeeeee review...**

**~SunAndMoon42**


	7. Just Married

**Alright! I'm back with a new chapter...**

**Thanks to those who followed, favorited and reviewed. You really inspire me to write.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Also, I'd appreciate if you don't try to duplicate or translate this story.**

**Now, on with the story. Enjoy...**

* * *

**Previously on LIF:**

_"I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."_

_Jasper smiles his charming smile and then collides his lips with mine. My legs become weak and I hold on to him tightly so that I don't buckle. Our kiss is soft but passionate and when someone clears their throat, I pull back blushing._

_"Congratulations, Mrs. Whitlock." Jasper whispers and then pecks me on my head softly. I just smile. Mrs. Whitlock. Mrs. Jasper Whitlock. It still feels surreal._

* * *

**7\. Just Married**

_When we reach our hotel room, Jasper opens the door with a click. He, then, immediately bends down and lifts me up in his arms. It is so unexpected that I squeal in surprise and then wrap my arms around his neck._

_"Ready, Mrs. Whitlock?" He whispers and then kisses me chastely._

_I manage to nod once. With that, we enter our room for the first time giggling and kissing._

_He walks us up to the bed and then unceremoniously drops me on it. He quickly discards his shirt and then hovers over me. "My Bella," he whispers and then cups my cheeks. His lips crash down on mine. My hands immediately go to his hair, tugging to deepen the kiss._

_He pulls away long enough to get rid of my dress and then reattaches our lips. My quivering hands meet his hair as I dissolve completely into him as he gasps my name._

I sigh wistfully, remembering our first night here. As soon as the reception ended, Jasper stirred me toward the car saying that we're going to our honeymoon. Apparently, Rose and Mama had packed for us both and Jasper had made all the arrangements for our travel.

Rome is a great city. And for two weeks now, we have seen all possible places of it. Jasper has been adamant to visit every touristy place he can find. After the first week, Jasper became distant with me. He barely stayed in the same room as me. And for the rest of the time, he roamed around claiming that he has to keep himself updated at work.

Jasper and Mr. Whitlock run a law firm together. While I dreamt of visiting Italy at age 10, Jasper was more ambitious. He claimed that one day, he will run the law firm with his dad and make it more successful. And he really was dedicated to fulfill that goal.

But even I know, that work isn't what he is looking for when he leaves our room. Tears fall down my cheeks as I stare at the book in my hands. Every time Jasper leaves, I try to busy myself with whatever I can find in the room. Today, it was Wuthering Heights. I barely read a page of the book, when all the thoughts come crashing down on me.

We've barely been married a month and I have already managed to lose Jasper. When my sobs become uncontrollable, I bury my head in my hands letting it all out- my fear, my hurt, my pain. Before I know it, I have cried myself to sleep.

* * *

I get down the stairs adamant on enjoying myself. After all, it is my honeymoon and I don't need my husband to enjoy it. So, while Jasper runs around wherever the hell he wants, I start toward the bar.

As soon as I'm seated, I order Bourbon. I have never been keen on drinking but in the spirit of enjoying myself, I decide to try it.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to drink whiskey at 11 in the morning, Miss?" A soft voice whispers it in my ears.

I turn swiftly and am met with a pair of greenest eyes I have ever seen. Before me is a 27 or 28 year man with a smirk playing on his lips. His red hair is in a mess as if he has just got up from bed. He runs his hands through the mess and that's when I notice his ring. Oh, he's married too.

"Well, when in Rome…" I trail off shrugging.

He laughs a short laugh. "Are you even legal to try on drinking?"

"Why do I feel like this is a ploy to find out my age? But yes, I'm definitely legal enough to drink."

"Hmm. What could possibly make a beautiful woman like you to drink at this hour?'

"Oh you know, this and that." I graze my hands through my hair nervously and the way his eyes narrow at my hands, I know he's noticed my wedding band too.

"So, you're married?" He asks, surprised.

"So are you."

He just nods. "So, where's the husband?"

I narrow my eyes at him. "He had to work, so he's still in the room." I lie. I don't want him to know I'm alone.

"Work." He snorts.

"Okay, look here, mister-"

"Edward."

"What?"

"I'm Edward."

"Well Edward, you don't know me or my husband, so you don't have any right to pass on judgements."

He sighs. "I'm sorry. You're right. It's just that I have been hearing that excuse for almost a week now too from my wife."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

He just smiles sadly and shakes his head.

"You know what we should do? We should have fun and enjoy ourselves. Who needs their husband and wife to have fun, right?"

"Definitely…" he trails off waiting for me to say something. I look at him puzzled and then it dawns on me that he's asking for my name.

"I'm Bella."

"Well, Bella, let's get started."

And with that, we both down our drinks. Before we know it, we are competing about who can down the most shots. After my 9th shot, I'm completely hammered. I start to get up and trip taking Edward down with me.

He's lying on top of me, pinning both my hands. We both stare at each other for a moment and then burst out laughing.

"Oh…" I gasp, laughing uncontrollably.

"You… You…" He tries unsuccessfully to say between laughs.

"I'm a klufz." I slur. And then start laughing again.

We both finally manage to get up. "Come on klufzy, let's get you to your room." He pays for our tabs and starts towing me upstairs. My feet are wobbly and I keep tripping, all the while he has a firm grip on me.

* * *

**So, Edward's here... What did you think of the chapter? Please review and let me know…**

**Also, I had written this chapter with a lemon. But I didn't post it because of the story's T rating. So, if you want to check it out, it's in my blog.**

**Twitter: ****SunAndMoon424**

**TWCS: ****TheBlueScarf**

**Other Story: Kill for Love**

**New Story: Dark Flames**

**Blog: rosescaressblog . wordpress . com**

**I'll see you in the next chapter. Pleaseeeeeee review...**

**~SunAndMoon42**


	8. Panic

**Alright! I'm back with a new chapter... **

**Thanks to those who followed, favorited and reviewed. You really inspire me to write.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Also, I'd appreciate if you don't try to duplicate or translate this story.**

**Now, on with the story. Enjoy...**

* * *

**Previously on LIF:**

_"Well, Bella, let's get started."_

_And with that, we both down our drinks. Before we know it, we are competing about who can down the most shots. After my 9th shot, I'm completely hammered. I start to get up and trip taking Edward don with me._

_He's lying on top of me, pinning both my hands. We both stare at each other for a moment and then burst out laughing._

_"Oh…" I gasp, laughing uncontrollably._

_"You… You…" He tries unsuccessfully to say between laughs._

_"I'm a klufz." I slur. And then start laughing again._

_We both finally manage to get up. "Come on klufzy, let's get you to your room." He pays for our tabs and starts towing me upstairs. My feet are wobbly and I keep tripping, all the while he has a firm grip on me._

* * *

**8\. Panic**

I turn over in my bed to find Jasper. I'm surprised when my hands land on a warm body. _Strange. Jasper didn't leave today?_

He stirs and my eyes open. I look around in the room in confusion, searching for our clock. _This isn't my room._ I get up swiftly and immediately groan when my head starts pounding.

_Oh god, my head._ _Where the hell am I?_ Then I remember. Edward, drinking and then…

_What the hell happened after? Oh god, what if I… NO. This can't be happening. No. No. No. _

"Before you start panicking, nothing happened." Edward whispers in a sleepy voice.

"Oh." I sigh in relief.

"Yeah, you were completely wasted to remember which room was yours, so I brought you in mine. As soon as I settled you in my bed, you passed out. I waited for my wife but then fell asleep too. I guess she never came home."

"I'm so so sorry. Clearly, I have never drank like this before. And I'm really sorry for all the trouble you went through."

"Bella, stop. I was wasted too. Not as much as you, but still. So, you don't need to apologize and I really enjoyed myself yesterday. It was nice to talk and laugh with someone. So, thank you."

I blush. "I enjoyed it too. We should do this again." His eyebrows lift up in surprise. "I mean, not drinking and waking up hung over, but talking. We should definitely hang out."

"Yeah, definitely."

We stare at each other awkwardly and then finally I say, "I should… um… go."

"Yeah. Come on, I'll walk you to your room."

I hesitate considering Jasper's reaction to me coming in our room with a strange man in tow after not being there for whole night, but then I remember that he's the one who keeps abandoning _me_ on _our honeymoon_.

"Okay. Thanks."

We walk silently down to my room, stealing gazes at each other occasionally. When we reach my room, I look at him and say, "Well, this is me."

"So it is. Thanks for a lovely day." He kisses me lightly on my cheek and then turns and starts walking away while I stare at him in daze.

Finally, after coming out of my trance, I open the door to my room and enter inside, bracing myself for whatever storm that is going to follow. But it never comes.

I look around to see that Jasper's not here. _Did he not come back at all? Just like Edward's wife?_

I immediately pick up the desk phone and dial Jasper's number. It rings and rings but nobody picks it up. Another unsettling feeling creeps into me.

I drop on my bed and start to hyperventilate. _No._ I tell myself. _This is completely different from that night, Bella. Don't go there._

But I'm already there. Everything rushes back in front of my eyes. James, Alec, the blackness. I get up immediately and run towards the door. I need to get out of here.

As soon as I am out the door, I crash into someone. I gasp when I see Jasper.

I want to back away from him, but I'm trapped. I can't get away. He notices fear in me immediately and his arms lift automatically to hug me but I cower to the door.

"Please, don't hurt me." My voice is barely a whisper.

His eye brows shoot up in surprise and then I see pain in his eyes. I want to hug him too, but I can't. I'm not brave enough.

"Bella, sweetheart, it's okay." His voice is a whisper too. "Take deep breaths for me, sweet girl. Please." His eyes are pleading with me.

I do as he says and take deep breaths. Slowly, my panic melts away and I hear his sigh of relief.

He immediately wraps me into his arms. "Oh, Bella. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." He keeps repeating, all the while swinging me in his arms, like one does with a child.

"Jasper." I whisper again, but his time, my eyes well up with tears. For him. For me. For us. And I can't stop. He holds me tightly and lets me sob into his shirt, all the while apologizing to me.

I must have exhausted myself because I feel myself lifted in his arms. He carries me to our bed and then lays us both down wrapped in each other. I bask in his warmth and succumb to exhaustion.

* * *

**So, here it is Chapter 8. What did you think of this chapter? Please review.**

**Twitter: SunAndMoon424**

**TWCS: TheBlueScarf**

**New**** Story: ****Dark Flames**

**Other Story: Kill for Love**

**Blog: rosescaressblog . wordpress . com**

**I'll see you in the next chapter. Pleaseeeeeee review...**

**~SunAndMoon42**


	9. Revelation

**Alright! I'm back with a new chapter... Thanks to those who followed, favorited and reviewed. You really inspire me to write.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Also, I'd appreciate if you don't try to duplicate or translate this story.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

**Previously on LIF:**

"_Please, don't hurt me." My voice is barely a whisper._

_His eye brows shoot up in surprise and then I see pain in his eyes. I want to hug him too, but I can't. I'm not brave enough._

"_Bella, sweetheart, it's okay." His voice is a whisper too. "Take deep breaths for me, sweet girl. Please." His eyes are pleading with me._

_I do as he says and take deep breaths. Slowly, my panic melts away and I hear his sigh of relief._

_He immediately wraps me into his arms. "Oh, Bella. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." He keeps repeating, all the while swinging me in his arms, like one does with a child._

"_Jasper." I whisper again, but his time, my eyes well up with tears. For him. For me. For us. And I can't stop. He holds me tightly and lets me sob into his shirt, all the while apologizing to me._

_I must have exhausted myself because I feel myself lifted in his arms. He carries me to our bed and then lays us both down wrapped in each other. I bask in his warmth and succumb to exhaustion._

* * *

**9\. Revelation**

When I wake up this time, the sunlight is too bright and I squint my eyes to see what time it is. It is almost 1 in the afternoon. I start to get up but realise the vice like arms that are wrapped around me and I immediately know it's Jasper. I smile widely. He stayed. He stayed for me.

I turn around to see him sleeping peacefully. I lift my arm to graze his hair lightly. He stirs but doesn't wake up. Then I place a light kiss on his forehead, then his eyes, and finally his lips. His eyes snap open immediately. "Hi." I mumble into his lips.

He stares at me for a while and then mutters, "Hey."

I frown at the sudden change in his mood. He was so gentle and caring in the morning.

I cup his cheeks in my hands and whisper, "What is it?"

He just shakes his head. "Nothing important."

I stare at him for a long time. He averts his eyes from me staring at the floor. I want to ask him so many things but sigh in defeat instead.

"Okay, I'm going to go make some lunch. Any preferences?"

"Don't bother. I have to leave again, anyway. I'll eat outside."

"Oh. Well, in that case, enjoy your day." I turn away briskly from him. I start towards the bathroom and shut the door loudly.

Once inside, I take deep breaths to control my anger and my tears. The last thing I want is to explode on him or break down on him. When I'm calm enough, I enter into the shower and bask into the warmth of the water. Once I'm done, I step out, wrap myself in my towel and get out.

I gasp when I see Jasper still sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. He looks up at my gasp and his eyes immediately darken.

"Bella. I'm so…"

"If you care about me at all, you will not say you're sorry. I'm sick of it, Jasper. I want to move forward, but you just won't let us. Why are you still stuck on that night?"

"Because I did this to you." He shouts, loudly.

"What?"

"I made you like this, Bella. You never cowered from people. You didn't break down in tears. You weren't scared. But I did all that to you. Me. All I've ever done to you is hurt you. Why would you marry a monster like me, huh? Why?"

I let out a harsh laugh. "Well, isn't this just wonderful. After five years of waiting, this is when you speak the truth. After two weeks of our marriage. Do you feel guilty, Jasper?" I pause, waiting for him to answer. When he doesn't, I move toward him, mindful of the fact that I'm still only in a towel. I immediately wrap myself around him. He sighs and hugs me back. "Tell me, Jasper. Do you feel guilty?"

He whispers out a "yes".

"What about? Are you guilty because you brought me to the party? Or are you guilty because you let me alone there? Maybe because I went out with James? Or because Alec attacked me and killed James? Or was it because I called you and you never picked up because you were too busy fucking some whore?" His shoulder start shaking with his sobs. "Tell me Jasper. Do you feel guilty because I was raped over and over and beaten to death?" His sobs grow harder and I hold him tightly, letting him let it all out.

"You see, Jasper. You've been caging this guilt for five years. But do you know what your fault in all that was? Your fault in all that was that you were too young. Your fault in all that was you didn't pick up my call when I needed you most. But even if you did pick up, you couldn't have been able to help us, Jasper. You couldn't have saved us. I have accepted this fact and you should too. Please." I say, with my own tears falling down my cheeks. I cup his cheeks and gaze into his eyes, where so much pain lies. "Don't hurt me like this, Jasper and don't hurt yourself."

His sobs stop but tears still flow down his cheeks. "Bella." His voice breaks and so does my heart.

"Love me, Jasper. Show me how much you love me." I step out of his arms and drop my towel to the floor.

His eyes meet mine as if asking for my permission. My nod is all he needs and he pulls me toward him so that I'm straddling him. "Oh, Jasper." I whisper and wipe the tears from his cheeks. "I love you."

As if a dam broke with those words, Jasper's lips crush mine and his hands are suddenly everywhere. My hands go to his hair tugging and pulling to deepen the kiss. When his lips start down my jaw and then to my ear, I start unbuttoning his shirt. He bites my ear roughly and I gasp…

* * *

We stay in each other arms, exhausted. He kisses my lips lightly. "I love you, Bella. So much."

He stands then with me in his arms and I wrap me legs around his waist. He turns around and lays me on the bed, hovering above me.

He kisses me on my cheeks and then my eyes and then my lips immediately deepening it. "My Bella."

He almost whispers. I look at him, my eyes drooping and soon fall asleep.

* * *

**So, here it is Chapter 9. So, what did you think of this chapter? Love it? Hate it? Do you still like Jasper? Please review.**

**Also, I had written this chapter with a lemon. But I didn't post it because of the story's T rating. So, if you want to check it out, it's in my blog.**

**TWCS: ****TheBlueScarf**

**Blog: ****rosescaressblog . wordpress . com**

**Other stories: ****Kill for Love****, ****Dark Flames****.**

**New OneShot: ****Busted.**

**Twitter: ****SunAndMoon424****.**

**Please review. The Next Update will be up soon. So, keep reading and give me your love.**

**~SunAndMoon42**


	10. Alice Brandon-Cullen

**Alright! I'm back with a new chapter... Thanks to those who followed, favorited and reviewed. You really inspire me to write.**

**I got a guest review saying that the reason there aren't much readers for my story is because I'm not honest with the pairings in my story. The only reason I hadn't revealed the pairings was because I wanted it to be a surprise. But oh well…. The pairings for this story are ****Edward/Bella**** and ****Jasper/Alice****. But it will be a little slow to graduate towards Edward and Bella since there is a bit to happen between Jasper and Bella. But these are the final pairings….**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Also, I'd appreciate if you don't try to duplicate or translate this story.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

**Previously on LIF:**

_We stay in each other arms, exhausted. He kisses my lips lightly. "I love you, Bella. So much."_

_He stands then with me in his arms and I wrap me legs around his waist. He turns around and lays me on the bed, hovering above me._

_He kisses me on my cheeks and then my eyes and then my lips immediately deepening it. "My Bella."_

_He almost whispers. I look at him, my eyes drooping and soon fall asleep._

* * *

**10\. Alice Cullen-Brandon**

When I wake up this time, Jasper is again gone. I sigh. I thought yesterday was one step toward progress. Evidently, I was wrong.

I get ready quickly and descend down for breakfast. When I reach the end of the stairs I immediately see Edward, but he's not alone. A brunette with short hair is sitting across him. They are talking and laughing.

Huh. I huff. This must be his wife. I shake my head in disappointment and then start towards the breakfast bar and order pancakes. I turn around again towards them only to find that Edward is looking at me too. I gasp softly and then try to calm myself. I smile at him lightly and his lips form into a grin.

He gestures with his hands to come over and I merely shake my head no. After all, he's here on his honeymoon with his wife. He should spend alone time with her instead of wasting it on me. But apparently he isn't having it, so he says something to her and then gets up from his seat only to walk towards me. I sigh. He's so stubborn.

When he reaches me, I merely whisper, "Hi."

He smiles. "Hi back." Why are you sitting alone here, Bella? Mr. Busy Pants still working?"

I look down embarrassed. "No, he went out for… um… something." I stammer adding to my shame.

He sighs. "What a jerk," he mutters under his breath. Then he holds out his hand toward me. "Come on, you're joining us. There's no way I'm gonna let you sit here alone."

I start to protest but he just shrugs it off. I sigh and then take his hand to follow him to their table.

I take a seat right to Edward while his wife is at my left. "So Bella, how's your stay been so far here? It's a nice place, isn't it?" Edward's wife says but it feels like she's glaring at me.

"It's been great. We… um… my husband and I have pretty much checked out all the tourist places."

"That's great. We, on the other hand, haven't had much of a chance to see anything. Alice, here, apparently doesn't like to "roam around aimlessly to see old buildings", as she calls it." Edward says, grumbling.

I stifle my smile at his childishness.

"Well we came here to do adventurous stuff, not to see places that we can see online or on TV anyway." Alice argues.

"What kind of adventurous things interest you, Alice?" I interrupt in an attempt to stabilize the rising temperature between them.

It works because she's soon smiling widely. "Oh, all kinds. I have always wanted to go bungee jumping, granted we didn't have to come all the way here for that. Then there's boating, camping."

Camping? Who the hell goes camping on their honeymoon? Edward merely looks at me as if saying, "Yeah, she's lost it."

"So, Bella, where are you from?" Alice interrupts our silent conversation.

"Well, both Jasper and I are from Forks, Washington. I grew up there and Jasper moved there from Texas when he was about 5. We have been friends forever."

"Ah, childhood sweethearts. How romantic!"

I am about to ask her how she and Edward met when I see him. Jasper is standing right at the foot of steps and looking at me… angrily? What on earth does he have to be mad about? I'm not the one who left me alone in our bed… AGAIN.

He slowly walks towards us and Alice gasps. "This… um…" she clears her throat awkwardly. "I'm guessing this is your husband."

"Yeah."

Jasper takes the seat across from me. "Bella, I've been looking everywhere for you. Where've you been?" Jasper's tone is rude and my anger starts to escalate.

Just as I open my mouth to reply, Edward interrupts. "She has been having breakfast here alone while you were working," he says stressing the word "working" showing his disbelief. "So, I invited her to my… um… our table for breakfast."

Jasper looks at me for one moment and then turns at Edward. "And who are you?"

Again, Alice interrupts me before I can answer. "He's my husband, Edward Cullen. And unlike you, he knows how to be polite to strangers you've just met."

Jasper snorts loudly. "Jasper, that's enough." I nearly shout. "You were the one who left without telling me. Now was there something important because I'm busy."

Jasper sighs. "Bella, I… can we go back to our room and talk? There's something you should know."

"I don't think so, buddy. You waltz in, act rude to us and now you want Bella to just drop her… well… friends… so that you can talk. You apologize to her, then you go to your room, wait for her to complete her breakfast with her friends and then when she's ready she'll come to you." Alice says all of it one breath while I stare gobsmacked at her.

Jasper's nostrils flare, then he gets up angrily and stomps up toward our room.

"Wow." I whisper.

Alice smiles smugly. "I know. You should try that sometimes. It becomes a major problem when you let men take you for granted. Give them taste of their own medicine and they learn to appreciate you, right Edward?"

"You talk like we're dogs who need to be trained." Edward grumbles, clearly embarrassed.

"Oh, well." She shrugs it off.

I realize Edward is acting like he can't protest, like he owes it to her. I wonder what their story is.

"Well, you two continue your breakfast date before I so rudely interrupted. I'll be off."

"Nonsense, Bella. I think we can be great friends," Alice says, then starts digging into her purse. She hands me a card. "This is my personal cell. You can call me anytime and we can have girlie dates together."

"I will." I then turn to Edward. "Thanks for inviting me for breakfast Edward. I guess I'll see you."

He just stares at his plate without looking at me. I sigh and then turn toward the stairs already regretting whatever it is Jasper has to confess.

* * *

**So, here it is Chapter 10. So, what did you think of this chapter? Love it? Hate it? Please review.**

**TWCS: ****TheBlueScarf**

**Blog: ****rosescaressblog . wordpress . com**

**Other stories: ****Kill for Love,****Dark Flames.**

**New OneShot: ****Busted.**

**Twitter: ****SunAndMoon424.**

**Please review. The Next Update will be up soon. So, keep reading and give me your love.**

**~SunAndMoon42**


	11. Confession

**Hey guys. I'm back! I know it's been a looooooong while but I promise this time I'll complete this story and only then will my soul rest. Though that doesn't mean that my updates will be timely. I'll try to be as regular as I can.**

**Thanks to those who followed, favorited and reviewed and stuck with this tory for so long. You really inspire me to write.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Also, I'd appreciate if you don't try to duplicate or translate this story.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

**Previously on LIF:**

_I realize Edward is acting like he can't protest, like he owes it to her. I wonder what their story is._

_"Well, you two continue your breakfast date before I so rudely interrupted. I'll be off."_

_"Nonsense, Bella. I think we can be great friends," Alice says, then starts digging into her purse. She hands me a card. "This is my personal cell. You can call me anytime and we can have girlie dates together."_

_"I will." I then turn to Edward. "Thanks for inviting me for breakfast Edward. I guess I'll see you."_

_He just stares at his plate without looking at me. I sigh and then turn toward the stairs already regretting whatever it is Jasper has to confess. _

* * *

**11\. Confession**

As soon as I enter our room, Jasper is on me. And not in a romantic kind of way.

"Where have you been, Bella? And who the hell is this Edmund guy?" That's right. Those are his first words to me after practically abandoning me on our honeymoon. Not an 'Oh, I'm really sorry, Bella' or a "I promise this won't happen again'. No.

"Why should I tell you any of this, when you don't even tell me where the hell you flee to, on OUR honeymoon?" Yes, I totally borrowed some bravado from Alice.

Jasper stares at me for a long moment and then finally sighs. "Look Bella, I… shit… I really don't know where to start."

"Okay, let me make this easy for you. Are you cheating on me?"

His eyes immediately snap to mine. And then his silence answers me.

I drop on the nearby couch noisily. _Okay, deep breaths, Bella. Deep breaths. _

I look at him as he stares at the ground and suddenly it's like I have an epiphany. _Why was I on love with him? He's not Jasper. Not my Jasper. My Jasper would NEVER do such a thing. He'd never hurt me intentionally, right? _

And then I snap back to the night of the party and remember that he did. Even before Alec's attack or James' offer. Jasper hurt me. _Did he never care? _

"Bella, please… please say something." Jasper pleads and he sound miserable like he's in agony.

But why would he be in agony? He's not the one whose heart was just trampled a minute ago.

"Why did you this, Jasper?" My voice is barely above a whisper as I try to reign in the storm inside me.

"I don't know. I mean I was drunk and feeling guilty and then…"

"NO. I meant why did you marry me? We both know you don't love me. Never did actually, I'm starting to realise. Then why would you give me the hope of a happy marriage?"

"I…"

"Do you realise you didn't even last a month in our marriage? You screwed up even before the memories of my wedding could fade."

"I'm…"

"I think I need to leave." I get up suddenly trying to gather all my thoughts.

"What? No, Bella, please listen to me. I…"

"Okay. Explain. I'd love to know how try to get out of this, like you always have."

"What? Bella, I'm not trying to get out of anything. And when have I ever tried that... Never mind. Look, Bella, I'm an ass. I know. But just…" he pauses and then takes a deep breath. "Okay. Did I mention that I have nightmares? It started probably the month after your… um… incident. They are always so horrifying as every scenario keeps running in my head about what they did to you and what they could have done to you. I just… Anyway, the night after our wedding. I was couldn't go to sleep because every time I tried I saw you there lying on the floor with blood around you.

So, I went for a walk. Probably should have left you a note or something but I thought I'd be back before you wake up. Anyway, I was walking when this girl…"

I raise my eyebrow at him and he stammers.

He clears his throat awkwardly. "You probably don't want to know the details, huh? Basically, I'm trying to say that even when I was with her I only saw you. And I know that sounds bull, but it's true. I know I screwed up big time. But I do love you, Bella."

I stare at him blankly. "Are you done? I'm still leaving and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

I immediately start towards my closet and start packing stuff.

"Bella, wait. Where are you going to go?" He sighs loudly. "Okay… how about this. I'll leave, you stay. You take the room. I'll find somewhere else."

I snort loudly. "How chivalrous of you! What, so you'll run back to your mistress now? I just made it a whole lot easier on you, didn't I?"

"Bella, please. I'm really sorry."

I ignore him and then turn towards his closet. I grab his clothes and start to put them away in the bags. He finally figures out that I'm not budging and start to pace frantically. When I'm done, I turn toward him. "You bags are ready. So you can get out now."

He open his mouth to say something and then shakes his head thinking better of it. He grabs me in a hug, while I arms lay awkwardly on the side, kisses my forehead lightly and then, he's gone.

I wait for the door to slam shut and then crumble on the floor. Tears stream down my face and all I do is stare at the door. It suddenly becomes clear to me. I don't know this Jasper. In fact, I never knew him at all.

Was I really in love with him? Because as I cry, I feel like I'm shedding a weight that I had been carrying on my shoulders for years.

Maybe this is the start of a new life I was waiting for. Maybe now that Jasper's gone, I can finally forget the past. Forget the night and I may even be able to move past it.

* * *

**So, here it is Chapter 11. So, what did you think of this chapter? Love it? Hate it? Please review.**

**TWCS: TheBlueScarf **

**Blog: rosescaressblog . wordpress . com**

**Other stories: Kill for Love, Dark Flames.**

**New OneShot: Busted.**

**Twitter: SunAndMoon424.**

**Please review. The Next Update will be up soon. So, keep reading and give me your love.**

**~SunAndMoon42**


	12. Fresh Start

**Hey guys. I'm back! With a new chapter. Thanks to those who followed, favorited and reviewed and stuck with this story for so long. You really inspire me to write.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Also, I'd appreciate if you don't try to duplicate or translate this story.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

**Previously on LIF:**

_"Bella, please. I'm really sorry."_

_I ignore him and then turn towards his closet. I grab his clothes and start to put them away in the bags. He finally figures out that I'm not budging and start to pace frantically. When I'm done, I turn toward him. "You bags are ready. So you can get out now."_

_He open his mouth to say something and then shakes his head thinking better of it. He grabs me in a hug, while I arms lay awkwardly on the side, kisses my forehead lightly and then, he's gone._

_I wait for the door to slam shut and then crumble on the floor. Tears stream down my face and all I do is stare at the door. It suddenly becomes clear to me. I don't know this Jasper. In fact, I never knew him at all. _

_Was I really in love with him? Because as I cry, I feel like I'm shedding a weight that I had been carrying on my shoulders for years._

_Maybe this is the start of a new life I was waiting for. Maybe now that Jasper's gone, I can finally forget the past. Forget the night and I may even be able to move past it. _

* * *

**12\. Fresh Start**

When I wake up, I feel like I have been run over by a bull dozer. All that crying definitely didn't help me.

The last night keeps playing in my mind over and over. The fact that I'm relieved that Jasper's gone is scary. Most of my life has been about him or around him and letting it all go has put me in a panic. What if he doesn't come back? What if because of me Jasper and his mistress live together happily? Where does that leave me?

I gasp for breath when it feels like I'm getting choked. I quickly close my eyes and remember my mom's face. Her smile and her eyes. The panic slowly resides and I let out a puff of breath.

_That's it, Bella. Get a grip. So what if he's not coming back? It doesn't stop your life. You've gotta stop leaning on him. You can do that, right?_

When my pathetic pep talk seems to work a little bit, the panic and fear leaves me. I finally get up and move towards the bathroom to get ready. Today is going to be a 'me' day. I'm not going to think about Jasper or his mistress or the misery that my life is. Today is about relaxing, forgetting everything else and just letting myself be free.

So, that's what I do. I go down the stairs and order a large plate of French fries and some juice. When I'm done with it. I decide to roam around and even do some random sketching. I've missed it.

* * *

I'm engrossed deeply in sketching a kid playing with his sister, when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I gasp and drop my sketchpad.

I sigh in relief when I see him. "Hey, Edward. How's the wifey?"

He just shrugs. "Meh. So, what are you doing?"

I pick up my sketch to show him but he's already snatched it out of my hands. "Wow. Bella, this is… um… I mean… you're…"

"I know it's not that good. But I have been out of practice for a while now. So…"

"Actually, I was gonna say this is really… REALLY… good."

"Yeah. You think so?"

"Yes, Bella. I didn't know you were such a great artist."

"Well, we did meet just a few days ago. So…" I shrug and trail off. He lets out a small chuckle.

"I guess you're right."

"So, what're you doing here all alone? Weren't you &amp; Alice supposed to do some adventurous things?"

He confesses after a moment of silence. "We had a fight."

"Oh. Um… I'm sorry?"

"No, don't be. It was a long time coming, anyway."

"Well, it seems to me like we have a lot in common when it comes to spouses."

Edward looks at me confused for a moment until he realizes what I meant. "You had a fight too, huh?"

"Yup."

"Wow. You know sometimes I find it suspicious that both Alice and… um… Jasper are so synced."

I look at him surprised. "Huh. I didn't even realize that at all."

He just shrugs it off. "Meh. It's probably nothing. I think I'm just being paranoid."

I don't answer him as the wheels in my head start turning. What if Jasper and Alice…? I quickly shake my head refusing to go down that path.

"Hey, earth to Bella?" I didn't realize I was lost in wonderland again.

"Sorry, I tend to do that."

"Hey, Bella, um… what would you say if I asked you to sketch me?"

* * *

**So, here it is Chapter 12. So, what did you think of this chapter? Love it? Hate it? Please review.**

**TWCS: TheBlueScarf **

**Blog: rosescaressblog . wordpress . com**

**Other stories: Kill for Love, Dark Flames.**

**New OneShot: Busted.**

**Twitter: SunAndMoon424.**

**Please review. The Next Update will be up soon. So, keep reading and give me your love.**

**~SunAndMoon42**


	13. Comfortable

**Hey guys. I'm back! With a new chapter. Thanks to those who followed, favorited and reviewed and stuck with this story for so long. You really inspire me to write.**

**To the guest reviewer Kat who commented this= "kat:um... did bella really have sex on her honeymoon with someone else. WHAT THE F*** IS WRONG WITH U :"**

**Kat, Bella didn't cheat on anyone EVER. It was Jasper who cheated on her. I have no idea where you got that from. **

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Also, I'd appreciate if you don't try to duplicate or translate this story.

Enjoy...

* * *

**Previously on LIF:**

_"Wow. You know sometimes I find it suspicious that both Alice and… um… Jasper are so synced."_

_I look at him surprised. "Huh. I didn't even realize that at all."_

_He just shrugs it off. "Meh. It's probably nothing. I think I'm just being paranoid."_

_I don't answer him as the wheels in my head start turning. What if Jasper and Alice…? I quickly shake my head refusing to go down that path. _

_"Hey, earth to Bella?" I didn't realize I was lost in wonderland again. _

_"Sorry, I tend to do that."_

_"Hey, Bella, um… what would you say if I asked you to sketch me?" _

* * *

**13\. Comfortable**

"I'd say you're not as pretty as Kate Winslet."

"Huh?"

"Sorry, my mind immediately went to Titanic when you said you wanted me to sketch you."

He looks at me stunned for a second and then bursts out laughing. "While we're at it, we could go all the way. You know that she modelled naked right?"

I narrow my eyes at him and ask him seriously. "Are you offering to be naked?"

"Oh… I …um" He stammers and I chuckle.

"Relax, I was just pulling your leg."

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny. But seriously, would you really sketch me?" He saw me smirk and immediately added, "With my clothes on?"

"I guess." I say, disappointedly.

"Alright, then. So where do you want to do this?"

"Actually, it depends on you. Some people like their sketch casual like when they are walking outside in the park or a street. Others like it comfy like when you're at home seating on your sofa near the fireplace drinking coffee."

"I think I'll go for the first. "

"Great. How about you stand by that fountain looking at it. I'll try to be as fast as I can."

He considers it for a moment and then nods. "Sure, after all, you're the expert."

I just snort unladylike. "Okay, buddy. Less talking, more gazing."

"Fine."

When I'm about 15 minutes in, he finally conceded. "Okay, I have to talk. I can't stand silence for an extended amount of time."

I just chuckle. "Alright, then. Talk." I say not faltering from my work.

"So when did you start sketching?"

"I don't know. Possibly when I was 9 or 10."

"Wow, that's young."

"Yeah, I wasn't really good at it. I only joined it because my mom insisted. Then after a few weeks I started enjoying it."

"Then do you do this professionally too?"

"No, I'd have loved that. But um… do you know the Swan Companies?"

"I think so. I think they are publishers, right?"

"Well, they are actually advertising and press, but you were close."

"So, what? Do you work for them?"

I chuckle nervously. "No, I kinda own them."

His expression falters for only a second. "Wow. Bosswoman, huh? I'd really love to see how you boss your people around. It's so cool." He says with an amused smile.

"Apparently, I'm not that bossy. I'm too soft. That's why my uncle helps me keep them in line."

"Yeah, I thought so too. I mean you don't seem like a boss person but more like an assistant person."

I raise an eyebrow at him, offended. "Excuse me?"

His eyes widen. "Shit… I mean… you seem like a person who would rather help or assist people than boss them around. I mean not that you're a bad boss. Just… damn… I'm shutting up now."

"That'd be wise, yes." I say, surprised how quickly he has managed to know me.

After that, we sit in silence for some time, while I'm finishing the details on the sketch. When I'm done, I jump up. "Okay, done."

He turns swiftly toward me and snatches it right out of my hand. "You've gotta stop doing that" I grumble. "I was going to show you, you know."

He doesn't even respond to me as he stares at the sketch with wide eyes. "Bella, wow, this is… I mean… this looks amazing." He falters again and keeps staring at the sketch.

"Okaaaaaaay."

Finally he manages to tear his eyes off the sketch and looks at me. "At the risk of sounding narcissistic, I look... wow."

"Well, I'm glad."

"Come on, let's go for some pastries, my treat. It'll be my repayment for this sketch."

"Edward, you really don't have to."

"I want to." And with that, we're off to the pastry shop…

* * *

**So, here it is Chapter 13. So, what did you think of this chapter? Love it? Hate it? Please review.**

**TWCS: TheBlueScarf **

**Blog: rosescaressblog . wordpress . com**

**Other stories: Kill for Love, Dark Flames.**

**New OneShot: Busted.**

**Twitter: SunAndMoon424.**

**Please review. The Next Update will be up soon. So, keep reading and give me your love.**

**~SunAndMoon42**


	14. Promise

**Hey guys. I'm back! With a new chapter. So so sorry for delay. But it took me a very long time to figure out the direction this story was going. Also, I was kind of busy looking for jobs. Still am. But I'm not going to let that stop me now.**

**So, from now on, regular weekly updates(mostly Wednesdays) until the story is complete. Which it is. At least 90% is done.**

**Thanks to those who followed, favorited and reviewed and stuck with this story for so long. You really inspire me to write.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Also, I'd appreciate if you don't try to duplicate or translate this story.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

**Previously on LIF:**

_He doesn't even respond to me as he stares at the sketch with wide eyes. "Bella, wow, this is… I mean… this looks amazing." He falters again and keeps staring at the sketch._

_"Okaaaaaaay."_

_Finally, he manages to tear his eyes off the sketch and looks at me. "At the risk of sounding narcissistic, I love it."_

_"Well, I'm glad."_

_"Come on, let's go for some pastries, my treat. It'll be my repayment for this sketch."_

_"Edward, you really don't have to."_

_"I want to." And with that, we're off to the pastry shop…_

* * *

**14\. Promise**

Edward and I start walking toward the shop side by side. With his hands in his pockets, I hear him humming lightly as we walk. I smile indulgently. I turn to look at him and see a smile on his face.

He must have felt my gaze because he turns toward me with an eyebrow raised. I just shake my head and then look ahead. The more time we spend, the more I realize how much Edward is different from Jasper. I have known Jasper for practically my whole life and yet every time I feel like I don't know him at all, like he's a stranger. But with Edward it feels so easy, so… familiar.

When his hand grazes mine, I jump and gasp.

"Hey, you OK?" His worried eyes meet mine. I quickly avert my eyes, blushing. My thoughts are leading towards a dangerous territory.

"Yeah… just, you know, thinking." I practically whisper.

"Oh…" His frown become deeper. He opens his mouth to say something and then changes his mind. "Listen, Bella, I know we haven't known each other long at all and it's not my place to say anything, but if you're having problems with Jasper, you can talk to me. Hell, if you're not comfortable with me, I'm sure Alice won't mind either."

I sigh. "Thanks. But I think it'll be okay." And as I say it, I realise that it's true. It is going to be okay. Jasper can't hurt me anymore. I smile and then even laugh, a little relieved.

Edward looks at me weirdly. "O…K?"

I just shake my head. When we reach the shop, all my worries fade. Sugar. That's the best way to drown your sorrows. I order chocolate cream cannoli while Edward just gets a chocolate cup cake with vanilla frosting.

I shake my head at him disapprovingly. He notices and smirks. "What?"

"Really? A cupcake? You come to a fine pastry shop and order a cup cake?"

He just shrugs. "This is what I get all the time."

"So you came all the way to Italy to eat that? The least you could do is get something different."

"Oh really? So what, the chocolate cream thing you got is adventurous? Please…"

I stare at him a moment before I sigh. "Fine then, we'll both eat something from this shop that we've never had before, deal?"

"Deal. But I get to choose yours."

"Well, then, I'll choose yours."

"Great." He says, excitedly while I smile. "OK, let's see here…. what do we have…." He starts searching while I stare at him unashamedly. The woman behind the counter catches my eye and winks at me. I barely suppress a giggle.

I hear him say something about a lobster but shake my head and start perusing myself. He ends up ordering a "Lobster's Tail" for me, while I order a Sfogliatelle for him, which I don't know how to pronounce. Mine ends up being a cone like pastry with vanilla cream, while Edward's is orange flavoured one. All in all, we survive each other's pastries without any casualties.

We are still munching on the remains of our sweets and laughing when Alice comes in frowning. Before I can even utter hi, she closes in on Edward. "We have to talk." She grunts.

Edward stares at her baffled and then sighs. He turns to me quickly. "I'm really sorry, Bella. I 'm…"

I stop him before he can say anything else. "It's okay. Go. I guess we'll decide who won the pastry championship later."

He completely ignores Alice as she stands beside him. "Bella, I…" He starts but then stops abruptly. He gets up and then surprising me, pecks my cheek lightly. I stare at me agape and then blush.

"Are we going or what?" Alice interrupts.

He ignores her again. "I'll see you soon, Bella." Then follows Alice outside.

I am still reeling with what happened. His last words felt more like a promise. My hand lifts to the cheek where he kissed me and I sigh contently.

Well, that was adventurous. He definitely won.

* * *

**So, here it is Chapter 14. So, what did you think of this chapter? Love it? Hate it? Please review.**

**TWCS: ****TheBlueScarf**

**Blog: ****rosescaressblog . wordpress . com**

**Other stories: ****Kill for Love,****Dark Flames.**

**New One-shot: ****Busted.**

**Twitter: ****SunAndMoon424.**

**Please review. The Next Update will be up soon. So, keep reading and give me your love.**

**~SunAndMoon42**


	15. Adventure?

**Hey guys. I'm back! With a new chapter. Thanks to those who followed, favorited and reviewed and stuck with this story for so long. You really inspire me to write.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Also, I'd appreciate if you don't try to duplicate or translate this story.**

**Enjoy.**..

* * *

**Previously on LIF:**

_He completely ignores Alice as she stands beside him. "Bella, I…" He starts but then stops abruptly. He gets up and then surprising me, pecks my cheek lightly. I stare at me agape and then blush._

_"Are we going or what?" Alice interrupts. _

_He ignores her again. "I'll see you soon, Bella." Then follows Alice outside._

_I am still reeling with what happened. His last words felt more like a promise. My hand lifts to the cheek where he kissed me and I sigh contently. _

_Well, that was adventurous. He definitely won._

* * *

**15\. Adventure? **

I don't see Edward for two days after that and I feel a little hurt. Well, looks like it wasn't a promise after all.

I lie in my bed staring at the ceiling. I'm bored. I'm bored on my honeymoon. That's not good. I have been sightseeing in my attempt to stay in denial of my miserable condition. But there's only so much tourism I can take.

I end up dozing off. When I wake up, it's dark outside. Instead of being pathetic and ordering in, I decide to be adventurous and go to a club. Normally, I would cower at the thought of dancing but for the sake of my newly discovered love of adventure, I decided to give it a go.

I choose a knee-length black dress that I bought but never got courage to wear. It was a little revealing and tight. I look in the mirror and smile. I look hot. Why have I never tried this before?

I shrug and then proceed down.

* * *

As soon as I'm inside Echo, I feel myself smile. Surprisingly, I find myself comfortable. I go to the bar and order a beer. I'm not comfortable enough to order drinks which aren't sealed. I sip on my beer while I look at the throng of people dancing.

Once I'm done with the beer, I decide to try it. The light buzz has definitely helped me loosen up and the loud music makes me feel like I can drown in myself, I close my eyes and start to move. I sashay my hips at the beats and then loose myself. Wow, this is exhilarating.

Suddenly, an arm envelops my waist and I turn swiftly. The guy looks drunk. I lose my nerve. I extract myself from him and start to back up but keep bumping into people. He just grins.

"Oh come on, honey, pretty thing like you shouldn't dance alone." He starts towards me and I feel trapped.

The room starts spinning and I feel my breath speeding up. I'm about to pass out, when a familiar voice rings out. "Back off, dude, she's with me."

I turn swiftly and gasp. "Edward". I jump and cling to him like he's the air I have been missing. He engulfs me and hugs me closer.

"What are you doing here, Bella?" His voice is strained with anger. I back off quickly.

"Adventure?" I ask more than tell him, my voice barely above whisper.

He sighs. "I'm sorry, honey. I didn't want to scare you. I'm just really trying to not go back and break that guy's face."

I sigh relieved. "Oh. Um… what are you doing here?"

"I actually came here to get hammered."

I stare at him agape. "What? Why?"

"Alice left me." He simple says.

"What? Why?" And I realise I sound like a broken record.

"Well, that's a long story. But I already knew it was coming. I just didn't think it'd be during our honeymoon."

"Wow. What are the chances that both our spouses want to end marriage during honeymoon? It's almost as if…" I gasp. No. That can't be true, right? I mean where'd they even have met. They didn't even know each other before coming her. Right? My mind starts going through a series of possibilities.

"Bella… Bella." Edward calls and I snap out of it, barely whispering "Jasper and Alice."

He freezes, I guess imagining the same scenarios as me or maybe realising that I've gone crazy. He finally wheezes out, "oh, god."

Yup, Jasper and Alice have been together or sleeping together all this time and we never realized it. How stupid am I? Why didn't I realize this before? I mean, Edward and I were practically leading the same life with our spouses.

Edward gets up abruptly and is about to storm out, when I stop him. "Where are you going?"

"Either to confront Alice or to beat Jasper up. Possibly both."

I quickly stop him. "Please don't. I know he's a jerk but don't do that. I…"

I was about to say, "I don't want you to get hurt." But I lose my nerve. "I'll talk to him and possibly knee him in the junk. How does that sound?" I say, only half joking.

He smiles a little. "Fine. I guess it is about time you hurt him considering how much he's hurt you."

I just nod and then grab his hand. But instead of leading him towards the door, I lead him towards the bar.

"So we never got around to who won pastry eating but how about beer drinking challenge. Whoever can drink the most without puking wins."

He smiles broadly. "Deal."

* * *

**So, here it is Chapter 15. So, what did you think of this chapter? Love it? Hate it? Please review.**

**TWCS: TheBlueScarf **

**Blog: rosescaressblog . wordpress . com**

**Other stories: Kill for Love, Dark Flames.**

**New One-shot: Busted.**

**Twitter: SunAndMoon424.**

**Please review. The Next Update will be up soon. So, keep reading and give me your love.**

**~SunAndMoon42**


	16. The Day After

**Hey guys. I'm back! With a new chapter. Thanks to those who followed, favorited, reviewed and stuck with this story for so long. You really inspire me to write.**

**Just saw that some people rec'd my story on the fb group Cheatward's Spot. Thanks to snoopylover60 for informing me about it. Cheatward's Spot actually has a lot of other great story rec's too. Go check it out. Thanks a million to Ana Rodfranco, Debbie Hannon and Noviana Fazriah for rec'ing this story.**

**Also, I just joined fb as an author. Search for Roses Caress for checking out teasers of this story. **

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Also, I'd appreciate if you don't try to duplicate or translate this story.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

**Previously on LIF:**

_Edward gets up abruptly and is about to storm out, when I stop him. "Where are you going?"_

_"Either to confront Alice or to beat Jasper up. Possibly both."_

_I quickly stop him. "Please don't. I know he's a jerk but don't do that. I…"_

_I was about to say, "I don't want you to get hurt." But I lose my nerve. "I'll talk to him and possibly knee him in the junk. How does that sound?" I say, only half joking._

_He smiles a little. "Fine. I guess it is about time you hurt him considering how much he's hurt you."_

_I just nod and then grab his hand. But instead of leading him towards the door, I lead him towards the bar._

_"So we never got around to who won pastry eating but how about beer drinking challenge. Whoever can drink the most without puking wins."_

_He smiles broadly. "Deal." _

* * *

**16\. The Day After**

Hell. I'm in hell. Or I'm dying and going to hell. My head is pounding and my eyelids feel like they are glued shut. Despite that I feel the sunlight and my head starts to bang even loudly. I feel a hand on my waist move and grab my breast. I sigh. I turn and look at the man beside me, completely engrossed in sleep.

I touch my lips as I remember last night. We came so close but of course even in inebriated state, Edward was a gentleman. To an extent. We did make out a lot. Suddenly, I feel him move and then his lips are on mine.

I quickly grasp his hair and start to deepen the kiss. Hmm, magically the head pounding seems to have disappeared. He pushes me further into the mattress as he climbs up on me. My hands start to roam around feeling and caressing his body while his are squeezing my breasts.

When it feels like I'm about to pass out from lack of oxygen, I pull away. "Wow. I like the wakeup call." My voice scratchy and my tongue fells like sand paper.

He smiles and then pecks my lips lightly. "You were already awake."

"Hmm." I'm so immersed in staring at the way his lips move that I miss whatever it was that he said.

He laughs lightly and then gets up. "Come on. We both have some people to confront."

And just like that my smile vanishes. Stupid Alice. I mean why in the hell would someone cheat on a guy like Edward? He is sweet, romantic, gentlemanly and above all HOT. She's blind or an idiot.

"Yeah. That." I say, without any enthusiasm.

"I know, Bella. But I want to know why they even bothered with the marriage."

I sighed. "Yeah. You're right." I get up and then look around. What the…

"Whose room is this?"

"What do you mean? It's yours." He says and then hesitates. "Isn't it?"

I shake my head no and then start to laugh. "Wow, we broke into someone else's room? We really need to get outta here."

He agrees and we both run out giggling. "Adventure, huh?"

I just laugh.

He offers his arm suddenly. "Madame, may I escort you to what hopefully this time is your room?"

I hook my arm into his. "Most definitely, kind sir."

When we reach my door, he suddenly pushes me against it and kisses me with a force. My hands belatedly grasp his head and then start to pull his hair. He groans as he deepens the kiss. A throat clears and we jump apart quickly. An older lady is smiling at us. "Get a room." She finally says and then starts walking away laughing.

I stare at her in shock while Edward's shoulders shake with laughter. "Well, you heard the lady." He says and starts toward my door.

I stop him. "Uh uh uh… you go to your room and I go to mine. Then when we're done dealing with our exes we're going on a coffee date. Got it?"

He stares at me surprised and then salutes me. "Sir, yes sir." Then he starts marching away.

I just shake my head as I enter my room.

Now on to the bitter part of the day. I sigh and then proceed toward the shower.

* * *

**So, here it is Chapter 16. So, what did you think of this chapter? Love it? Hate it? Please review.**

**TWCS: TheBlueScarf **

**Blog: rosescaressblog . wordpress . com**

**Other stories: Kill for Love, Dark Flames.**

**New One-shot: Busted.**

**Twitter: SunAndMoon424.**

**Facebook: Roses Caress**

**Please review. See you Wednesday. So, keep reading and give me your love.**

**~SunAndMoon42**


	17. Answers

**Hey guys. I'm back! With a new chapter. So so sorry for being MIA for more than a month. Both my laptop and my internet connection were a pain and it took me this long to fix it all up. Anyway, as I've already stated that this story is complete from my end, so I'll keep posting the chapters weekly i.e. every Wednesday. But since I broke my previous promise of weekly posts, I'm posting all the chapters that I should have posted in this month all at once. So... enjoy, I guess.**

**Thanks to those who followed, favorited and reviewed and stuck with this story for so long. You really inspire me to write.**

**The fb group Cheatward's Spot has a lot of great story rec's. Go check it out. Thanks a million to Ana Rodfranco, Debbie Hannon and Noviana Fazriah for rec'ing this story.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Also, I'd appreciate if you don't try to duplicate or translate this story.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

**Previously on LIF:**

_When we reach my door, he suddenly pushes me against it and kisses me with a force. My hands belatedly grasp his head and then start to pull his hair. He groans as he deepens the kiss. A throat clears and we jump apart quickly. An older lady is smiling at us. "Get a room." She finally says and then starts walking away laughing._

_I stare at her in shock while Edward's shoulders shake with laughter. "Well, you heard the lady." He says and starts toward my door._

_ I stop him. "Uh uh uh… you go to your room and I go to mine. Then when we're done dealing with our exes we're going on a coffee date. Got it?"_

_He stares at me surprised and then salutes me. "Sir, yes sir." Then he starts marching away. _

_I just shake my head as I enter my room._

_Now on to the bitter part of the day. I sigh and then proceed toward the shower._

* * *

**17\. Answers**

I am barely out my door when I bump into someone. Expecting it to be Edward, I'm surprised to find Jasper.

Before he can open his mouth, I stop him. "Let me guess. We need to talk?"

His eyebrows shoot up and then he nods. "Yeah. Can I come in?"

I hesitate and then sigh. "I guess."

"Bella, what can I do for you to give me another chance?" He says, cutting right to the chase.

"What? Jasper, what… How can I give you a second chance you've been together with Alice this whole time?"

"Huh… What? Alice? Bella… no. Where're you even getting this?"

I startle. "Don't lie to me. First we broke up and then Alice broke up with Edward and so I thought…"

"You thought that Alice and I have been sleeping together all this time? Is that what you think of me?"

"Well you did cheat on me on our honey moon. So…"

"I know and you're justified. But it was only that night, Bella. I have been avoiding and ignoring you all this time because I regret it and I feel guilty and stupid. I was… I don't even know what I was thinking and it definitely was not Alice."

I stop. "Oh shit. Edward." I gasp.

"What?"

"He's gone to confront Alice thinking that you two slept together. Shit, I have to stop him."

"What? Bella, wait. We're having an important disc…"

I don't bother hearing the rest of the sentence as I run out. When I'm finally at his door, I knock frantically. When the door opens, I find both Edward and Alice glaring at each other.

"Bella. You're just in time. I was just about to…" Edward starts.

"NO." I practically scream. "Uh… I mean can I talk to you for just a moment."

That's when Jasper reaches us. "What the hell, Bella? What are you..."

He barely gets it out before Edward pushes him. "You." He hisses. I quickly stop him.

"No. Really Edward, wait. We have to talk."

Alice comes out then. "What is going on here?"

"Nothing. I'll return Edward in just a sec." I say and then drag Edward farther away.

"Bella, what is going on?"

"Edward, I was wrong."

"So, Jasper didn't cheat on you?"

"Uh… no. I mean yes. He did. But not with Alice. I mean they don't even know each other."

"But he still cheated on you right? That piece of…"

"But Edward, don't you see? There's nothing going on between Jasper and Alice."

"Yes, but Bella. We're still broken up. And you and I are still going to have that coffee date." He says then hesitates. "Right?"

"Yes, of course. I just don't want you to regret it."

"Oh sweetheart, I will never ever regret it. I promise."

"Okay. I guess then I'll get rid of Jasper. Then we can have our date."

"Yeah. Where did you find him anyway?"

"Well before I was just going to call the reception to ask for his room number or to give him a call, but he just showed up at my door magically."

"Really? Why? What did he want?"

"Um… he asked for a second chance."

* * *

**So, here it is Chapter 17. So, what did you think of this chapter? Love it? Hate it? Please review.**

**TWCS: TheBlueScarf **

**Blog: rosescaressblog . wordpress . com**

**Other stories: Kill for Love, Dark Flames.**

**New One-shot: Busted.**

**Twitter: SunAndMoon424.**

**Check Facebook for teasers: Roses Caress**

**Please review. So, keep reading and give me your love.**

**~SunAndMoon42**


	18. Goodbye

**Hey guys. Another chapter. Thanks to those who followed, favorited and reviewed and stuck with this story for so long. You really inspire me to write.**

**The fb group Cheatward's Spot has a lot of great story rec's. Go check it out. Thanks a million to Ana Rodfranco, Debbie Hannon and Noviana Fazriah for rec'ing this story.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Also, I'd appreciate if you don't try to duplicate or translate this story.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

**Previously on LIF:**

_"But Edward, don't you see? There's nothing going on between Jasper and Alice."_

_"Yes, but Bella. We're still broken up. And you and I are still going to have that coffee date." He says then hesitates. "Right?"_

_"Yes, of course. I just don't want you to regret it."_

_"Oh sweetheart, I will never ever regret it. I promise."_

_"Okay. I guess then I'll get rid of Jasper. Then we can have our date."_

_"Yeah. Where did you find him anyway?"_

_"Well before I was just going to call the reception to ask for his room number or to give him a call, but he just showed up at my door magically."_

_"Really? Why? What did he want?"_

_"Um… he asked for a second chance."_

* * *

**18\. Goodbye **

"What? And you aren't going to give it to him, right? I mean this guy cheated on you on your honeymoon," says Edward tightly.

"I know. And I'm not. I have been hurt enough and if I go back, I know he'll hurt me again and that time I might actually shatter."

"Oh sweetheart. Why does it sound like he's done more than cheating on you?"

"Because he has. But it's a long story."

"Well, I have all the time in the world."

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

"That's a fair trade. Fine."

I quickly kiss him on the cheek. "Now let's go and get rid of our exes."

"That's the spirit. Let's do it."

We start back toward his room whew Jasper and Alice are making small talk.

"Alice, here. I brought Edward back like I promised."

Alice hugs me unexpectedly. "You're so sweet. Anyway, come on Edward, we have to talk." With that she drags him in the room.

"So, Bells, can we finally talk?" Jasper says finally getting my attention.

"Yeah, let's do that." I say and start toward my room. Jasper immediately follows.

A soon as we're in, Jasper hugs me. "Bella, I know I was stupid but I love you. I really love you. Please give me another chance."

"Then what Jasper?" I ask and then pull away. "We'll be together and live happily ever after like the story your mom told me? I'll tell you how this story will go. You and I'll be together. It'll go good enough for a while until the guilt seeps in again and then you'll do something stupid again and risk our marriage again. I'll be hurt again. But this time I might actually end up broken."

"Bella, please…"

"No, Jasper. I believe you. I believe you when you say you love me. But you're not in love with me. And a while ago, it was fine for me. Because I had this fairy-tale like dream that you'll eventually fall in love with me. But I was stupid. You won't fall in love with me. The only thing you'll fall into is deeper guilt. Don't do this to yourself and me."

I start toward him and hug him. "I really love you, Jasper but recently I have realised that I'm not in love with you either. Please stop it. This whole self-sabotage crap. I'm not a therapist but even I know that this not good and will only get worse. Please get help and talk to someone. If you want, I'll come with you. But please stop it."

He doesn't speak for a long time but I continue to hold him. Finally, I start feeling wetness on my shoulder and realise he's crying. "I'm sorry, Bella. I'm so sorry for running your life. This is all me. My fault and I'm so sorry."

"Shh, Jasper, honey. It's okay. It's not your fault. It's those punk's fault who thought it was fine to beat up me and James. It's their fault, not yours. Do you get me? It took me a long time to realise that and I want you to accept it too. Please."

He just nods. When his tears are dried, he finally releases me. "You're right. I should talk to someone. But one thing is true. I don't deserve you. I never did. Even before that incident. I was a piece of shit and you were too good for me."

"Jas…"

"Don't. Nothing you say will make me feel different."

"So where does that leave us?"

"I guess you'll soon be Miss Swan again."

"Oh Jasper. Thank you. And I'm really sorry."

"I know, Bells. I know." He hesitates for a moment. "Um, Bells, can I… um… one last time can I kiss you?"

I just nod.

When his lips meet mine, I feel nothing anymore. No fire, no intensity. Nothing. It ends up being more like a peck.

Jasper pulls away and then sighs. "Goodbye, Isabella." And then he's out.

* * *

**So, here it is Chapter 18. So, what did you think of this chapter? Love it? Hate it? Please review.**

**TWCS: TheBlueScarf **

**Blog: rosescaressblog . wordpress . com**

**Other stories: Kill for Love, Dark Flames.**

**New One-shot: Busted.**

**Twitter: SunAndMoon424.**

**Check Facebook for teasers: Roses Caress**

**Please review. So, keep reading and give me your love.**

**~SunAndMoon42**


	19. Long Story

**Hey guys. I'm back! With a new chapter. Thanks to those who followed, favorited and reviewed and stuck with this story for so long. You really inspire me to write.**

**The fb group Cheatward's Spot has a lot of great story rec's. Go check it out. Thanks a million to Ana Rodfranco, Debbie Hannon and Noviana Fazriah for rec'ing this story.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Also, I'd appreciate if you don't try to duplicate or translate this story.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

**Previously on LIF:**

_"So where does that leave us?"_

_"I guess you'll soon be Miss Swan again."_

_"Oh Jasper. Thank you. And I'm really sorry."_

_"I know, Bells. I know." He hesitates for a moment. "Um, Bells, can I… um… one last time can I kiss you?"_

_I just nod._

_When his lips meet mine, I feel nothing anymore. No fire, no intensity. Nothing. It ends up being more like a peck._

_Jasper pulls away and then sighs. "Goodbye, Isabella." And then he's out._

* * *

**19\. Long Story **

Edward and I meet up at the nearest café. He smiles as soon as he sees me. Then kisses me languidly. "Hmm. I love the kisses more and more each time."

"Well, that just gives me opportunity to kiss you more."

"No complaints here." I say as I take a seat beside him.

He holds out a menu to me. "so what do you want?"

I'm a little hungry, so I decide on some pancakes, eggs and black coffee. He quickly follows suit ordering scrambled eggs, bacon and tea.

After a long silence, he leans forward. "So, cutting to the chase, how did it go?"

"Um… emotional. We both cried. But eventually we both decided it was over." Then I proceed to explain him my whole story including my parent's death, my incident, James' death, everything. When I'm done, he just stares at me with his mouth open.

He finally snaps out of it. "oh god, Bella. I never knew and you were… and he… shit. That's some heavy stuff."

"So, now your turn, mister. A deal is a deal."

He sighs. "Yeah, OK. Hmm… where do I start? Let's see. Okay. Alice and I met in college at a frat party. I soon realized that something about her was different. She was not like other girls. I later on found out just how different she was. Turned out, she was bi. So, anyway, Alice's parents are these really rich uptight people and they definitely would not have approved of her. Alice's elder sister, Cynthia, is the apple of their eyes and can do no wrong, while Alice has been continuously told what a disappointment she is.

"Alice and I both knew that her parents can never find out about this. I, on the other hand, was going through a lot of troubles. My roommate and I got into a gambling thing which led me to have a huge debt. I couldn't tell my parents about it because they'd have killed me for gambling. The guys who I owned money were dangerous and had even threatened to kill me a few times. So, Alice, like the angel she is, helped me out.

"But she did not force me or blackmail me or anything to become her husband. That was my voluntary decision. On our graduation, I saw her parents constantly berate her. So, without a second thought, I announced that Alice is my girlfriend. From then on, we kept on playing the roles. It became comfortable, easy.

"Then Cynthia got married and Alice became the target again. I hated seeing her hurt and how she cried every night because of it. So I proposed. She refused of course. So, I told her that marriage will only be like a role to play in front of her parents. The rest of the time she'll have full freedom and her parents won't be able to question her or belittle her. She agreed.

"Cynthia was the one who gifted us this trip for our honeymoon. Anyway, the first time we met, I was really mad at her because she had spent the whole time working to prove that she's better than Cynthia. Finally, I put my foot down and got her to relax. She's very stubborn."

I listen to his whole story attentively shocked at every bit of information. "So if you're so comfortable with each other, why's she leaving you. It's not because of me, is it?"

"Well partly, yes. Did I mention she's a journalist? Anyway, she got this big feature to do on African tribes. It will be awhile as they want to shoot a documentary film and everything. So, she says that it's better if we break it off now. You know, clean break?"

"Oh."

"Yeah. So now you know."

I smile at him. "We're quite a pair, huh?"

"Yeah, we are. And I like it just the way it is."

I peck him lightly on the lips. "Me too."

* * *

**So, here it is Chapter 19. So, what did you think of this chapter? Love it? Hate it? Please review.**

**TWCS: TheBlueScarf **

**Blog: rosescaressblog . wordpress . com**

**Other stories: Kill for Love, Dark Flames.**

**New One-shot: Busted.**

**Twitter: SunAndMoon424.**

**Check Facebook for teasers: Roses Caress**

**Please review. So, keep reading and give me your love.**

**~SunAndMoon42**


	20. The Night

**Hey guys. I'm back! With a new chapter. Thanks to those who followed, favorited and reviewed and stuck with this story for so long. You really inspire me to write.**

**The fb group Cheatward's Spot has a lot of great story rec's. Go check it out. Thanks a million to Ana Rodfranco, Debbie Hannon and Noviana Fazriah for rec'ing this story.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Also, I'd appreciate if you don't try to duplicate or translate this story.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

**Previously on LIF:**

_He sighs. "Yeah, OK. Hmm… where do I start? Let's see. Okay. Alice and I met in college at a frat party. I soon realized that something about her was different. Turned out, she was bi. So, anyway, Alice's parents are these really rich uptight people and they definitely would not have approved of her. Alice's elder sister, Cynthia, is the apple of their eyes and can do no wrong, while Alice has been continuously told what a disappointment she is._

_I hated seeing her hurt and how she cried every night because of it. So I proposed. She refused of course. So, I told her that marriage will only be like a role to play in front of her parents. The rest of the time she'll have full freedom and her parents won't be able to question her or belittle her. She agreed. _

_I listen to his whole story attentively shocked at every bit of information. "So if you're so comfortable with each other, why's she leaving you. It's not because of me, is it?"_

_"Well partly, yes. Did I mention she's a journalist? Anyway, she got this big feature to do on African tribes. It will be awhile as they want to shoot a documentary film and everything. So, she says that it's better if we break it off now. You know, clean break?"_

_"Oh."_

_"Yeah. So now you know."_

_I smile at him. "We're quite a pair, huh?"_

_"Yeah, we are. And I like it just the way it is."_

_I peck him lightly on the lips. "Me too."_

* * *

**20\. The Night**

It's been a week since Edward and I have dated. Tomorrow is my last day in Rome. I have to leave soon and have more than a mouthful to explain to Jasper's family.

I shake off all of these thoughts as I get ready for dinner with Edward.

"Knock-knock. Did anybody order a handsome man in suit?" Edward's voice calls out from outside the door. I barely have the door open before his lips are on mine.

"Hmm, strawberry. I guess I'm having dessert before dinner." Edward mumbles while kissing me.

I'm about to deepen the kiss when he pulls away.

"I wish we'd time for more sweetheart but we'll be late. And we won't have time for dessert." He says and then looks me up and down. "I definitely want my dessert."

"That kind of talk isn't helping mister. Now come on."

With that, we're out the door.

* * *

When we reach the restaurant, it's surprisingly less crowded.

As we take our seats, he lights kisses my hand. We quickly order some soup, pasta, salad, chicken and tiramisu. When the waiter is gone, I lean into Edward and whisper, "I can't wait for tonight." That's right tonight's the night when we finally… um… how do I say it… do it.

He stills. Then quickly admonishes me. "I don't think so, Bella. We're not playing this game. You and I know both know when it comes to games, I always win."

I lean back. "Actually, we have never ever settled scores. All the challenges we took, we never managed to find the rightful winner."

"Hmm. Even if that's right, you and I know it will always be me."

"Well, that's chauvinistic."

"No, it's not. I'll always win because I have my lucky charm with me all the time."

"You know, you'd think that knowing this is load of bull, I won't be flattered. But I still am. So, thanks."

"You wound me with those remarks."

"Alright. On serious note, I'm excited about tonight."

"So am I. So let's finish this expensive and pretentious dinner so we can go home."

I just laugh at him because I know he's being serious.

* * *

By the time we reach my room, I'm a little tipsy. Edward helps me get in then immediately attacks my mouth ferociously. I lead him toward the bed and then push his shoulder lightly so that he falls on the bed with a bounce.

I start to undress with what I hope is a sexy swagger but who knows with my intoxicated mind, it might end up being funny. Edward definitely doesn't seem to be laughing though. He's staring attentively. When I'm just in my underwear, I walk toward him and start to get rid of his clothes.

Soon his suit is lying on the floor. The room is soon filled with moans and groans as we bring each other close to relief. When I'm close, I lean forward and bite his lip hard. He practically roars as we both come with a force.

He drops on me drained and then after a while shifts beside me.

When my breathing is stable, I mumble out, "Wow."

"Bella, that was… I've never felt like that before."

"Hmm. Me too." I say and then lean into him more as I drift off.

* * *

**So, here it is Chapter 20. So, what did you think of this chapter? Love it? Hate it? Please review.**

**Also, I had written this chapter with a lemon. But I didn't post it because of the story's T rating. So, if you want to check it out, it's in my blog.**

**TWCS: TheBlueScarf **

**Blog: rosescaressblog . wordpress . com**

**Other stories: Kill for Love, Dark Flames.**

**New One-shot: Busted.**

**Twitter: SunAndMoon424.**

**Check Facebook for teasers: Roses Caress**

**Please review. So, keep reading and give me your love.**

**~SunAndMoon42**


	21. Time's Up

**Hey guys. I'm back! With a new chapter. Thanks to those who followed, favorited and reviewed and stuck with this story for so long. You really inspire me to write.**

**The fb group Cheatward's Spot has a lot of great story rec's. Go check it out. Thanks a million to Ana Rodfranco, Debbie Hannon and Noviana Fazriah for rec'ing this story.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Also, I'd appreciate if you don't try to duplicate or translate this story.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

**Previously on LIF:**

_By the time we reach my room, I'm a little tipsy. Edward helps me get in then immediately attacks my mouth ferociously. I lead him toward the bed and then push his shoulder lightly so that he falls on the bed with a bounce._

_I start to undress with what I hope is a sexy swagger but who knows with my intoxicated mind, it might end up being funny. Edward definitely doesn't seem to be laughing though. He's staring attentively. When I'm just in my underwear, I walk toward him and start to get rid of his clothes._

_Soon his suit is lying on the floor. The room is soon filled with moans and groans as we bring each other close to relief. When I'm close, I lean forward and bite his lip hard. He practically roars as we both come with a force. _

_He drops on me drained and then after a while shifts beside me._

_When my breathing is stable, I mumble out, "Wow."_

_"Bella, that was… I've never felt like that before."_

_"Hmm. Me too." I say and then lean into him more as I drift off._

* * *

**21\. Time's Up**

So this is it. Tomorrow, I'm leaving. It feels like my honeymoon ended way too quickly. I sigh as I lie in Edward's arms. He's awake. I know because his hand is groping me as he kisses me in the neck.

I turn toward him. "Hmm. Good morning." I mumble before laying a series of kisses on his lips.

He quickly hovers over me. "Very good morning, it is." He starts kissing me again while his hands move up and down my arm.

I want to stop him, tell him something, but I can't remember."

Oh, who cares, just keep kissing that gorgeous man. The rest doesn't even matter. When our bodies are practically humping each other, I pull away.

He looks at me questioningly.

I grab his hand and start fidgeting with his finger. "So, I have a flight tomorrow back home." I start.

He sighs. "I know. I can't just leave abruptly until Alice is in Africa. I have to do this for her."

"I know, Edward. But what next? I live in Forks and you live in Chicago but work in Seattle. Where do we go from her?"

"Bella, I… um… I know it's a little early to say this, but I love you. And it's going to be hard but we'll get through it. I promise."

I smile and peck him on the cheek. He pulls me close and then hugs me tightly. "So when is Alice leaving for Africa?"

"In about two weeks. Look, we can meet every weekend have dates, talk and you know just be. Then on the workdays when we'll both be apart, we'll talk on phone or video chat. It won't be easy. But we're good together and we'll work it out."

"You know I can always ask Billy if I can join the Seattle office. It'll be much easier."

"Yes, you can. But you don't want to. You love art and if being stuck in an office displeases you then you shouldn't do it just because it's easier. We'll figure it out."

"Fine." I sigh. Though now that I think about it, I can pursue art. I can go into designing. That's definitely an interesting choice. I'll have to talk to Billy.

Edward orders in and we have a nice breakfast and chat, laughing and teasing and lots of kissing.

* * *

"Hurry up, Bella" Edward calls out, as I check myself one last time in the mirror.

My last night in Rome. And apparently in honour of that, Edward has a surprise planned for me.

When I finally come out, Edward grabs me and then fuses his lips with mine. All too soon, he pulls away. "Wow, you look really hot. I almost don't want to take you out now."

"Why thank you." With that, we're off.

* * *

Instead of going to a really posh restaurant, we ended in the same club we met. I look at him questioningly.

He just shrugs. "I never go to dance with you."

With that he leads me to the floor. I cling to him like a lifeline as he swings his hips back and forth. I soon catch up to the rhythm and follow his lead. I'm sure it looked like we were grinding each other because we were.

When the music turns up beat, Edward starts to show moves which crack me up. Soon, we're laughing and dancing his ridiculous moves. When I'm exhausted, I start toward the bar for a drink with Edward right behind me.

I quickly order a Martini while he orders Gin &amp; Tonic. When we're both settles, I turn toward him. "That was really fun. I don't remember the last time I laughed so much. Hmm, maybe that first time when we both got drunk."

"We do tend to do that a lot. Getting drunk together."

Edward and I go to a local pizzeria for late night dinner. We eat, talk, laugh… Who knew he had such a large stock of dirty jokes.

When the night finally comes to an end, we spend it in each other's arms touching, kissing, caressing.

* * *

**So, here it is Chapter 21. So, what did you think of this chapter? Love it? Hate it? Please review.**

**TWCS: TheBlueScarf **

**Blog: rosescaressblog . wordpress . com**

**Other stories: Kill for Love, Dark Flames.**

**New One-shot: Busted.**

**Twitter: SunAndMoon424.**

**Check Facebook for teasers: Roses Caress**

**Please review. See you Wednesday. So, keep reading and give me your love.**

**~SunAndMoon42**


	22. Home Sweet Home

**Hey guys. I'm back! With a new chapter. Thanks to those who followed, favorited and reviewed and stuck with this story for so long. You really inspire me to write.**

**The fb group Cheatward's Spot has a lot of great story rec's. Go check it out. Thanks a million to Ana Rodfranco, Debbie Hannon and Noviana Fazriah for rec'ing this story.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Also, I'd appreciate if you don't try to duplicate or translate this story.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

**Previously on LIF:**

_With that he leads me to the floor. I cling to him like a lifeline as he swings his hips back and forth. I soon catch up to the rhythm and follow his lead. I'm sure it looked like we were grinding each other because we were. _

_When the music turns up beat, Edward starts to show moves which crack me up. Soon, we're laughing and dancing his ridiculous moves. When I'm exhausted, I start toward the bar for a drink with Edward right behind me._

_I quickly order a Martini while he orders Gin &amp; Tonic. When we're both settles, I turn toward him. "That was really fun. I don't remember the last time I laughed so much. Hmm, maybe that first time when we both got drunk."_

_"We do tend to do that a lot. Getting drunk together."_

_Edward and I go to a local pizzeria for late night dinner. We eat, talk, laugh… Who knew he had such a large stock of dirty jokes._

_When the night finally comes to an end, we spend it in each other's arms touching, kissing, caressing._

* * *

**22\. Home Sweet Home**

My flight is landing at Port Angeles, where Mama Whitlock is waiting for the happily married couple to give some juicy details. Oh, it's going to rip me apart breaking Mama Whitlock's heart.

As soon as I'm out of the airport, I see Mama Whitlock waving frantically at me. I grab my stupid heavy luggage and head toward her.

"Oh honey, I'm so glad you are home." Mama Whitlock says and then grabs me in a tight hug.

"Me too, Mama." I whisper.

"It's too bad Jasper had to go directly to Chicago for business. Well, at least it didn't interrupt your honeymoon. Pretty lucky the business trip came exactly after the honeymoon. But don't you worry. I'll make sure you won't have time to miss your husband until he comes back."

I gasp when I realise that Jasper took the coward's route again. Mama Whitlock doesn't know anything and now it will have to be me to deliver her the news. Well, Jasper's something is definitely going to meet my knee. That's for sure.

We quickly load my luggage as Mama Whitlock chatter about some big party they are planning to have. She looks so happy that I can't utter a single word about Edward the whole two hours it takes to reach us home.

I'm barely through the door, when my phone rings.

"Hah. Looks like a husband missing his wife. You two are so cute." Mama Whitlock pats my cheek lightly as she teases and then moves further into the house.

"Shit." I curse. Then grab my phone to answer. "Hello."

"Hey, Bella. How was the flight? Did you reach home yet?" Edward. That man kills me with his sweetness.

"Yes. I'm home. And the journey was fine. But Jasper is not going to be. He's still not told Mama Whitlock anything. She still thinks we're happily married and keeps gushing about how cute a couple we are and how sweet we are."

Edward snorts loudly. "Yeah, right."

"Hey, a major crisis here." I remind him with a tone of urgency.

"What's the big deal? Just tell her the truth."

I sigh. "I can't. How can I hurt her like that? It's unfair."

"Bella…"

"No, I know what I have to do. I have to drag Jasper's ass here and make him tell her everything. He can't get away so easily."

"Hmm. I'd actually like to see that."

"Yeah, right. You just want to be the one to kick his ass."

"Well, that too."

I shake my head at him. Silly man. "So how's Alice?"

"Same as before, stubborn. She's starting to get nervous now that the day is drawing in closer." He sounds resigned.

I hate that. And I hate that the strong and sweet Alice is afraid. "They really did a number on her, huh?"

"Yeah, well. Joke's on them because they didn't succeed. Alice is not afraid of being bi or single. She's smart, confident and courageous and soon she'll be famous for her feature about Africa."

"Is she really afraid? Maybe you should talk to her or maybe I should…"

Edward chuckles lightly. "Bella, it's like you're mother hen. Stop worrying. She will be fine. It's just a little bit of nervousness."

"Yeah. You're right. But I just… the little time we have spent together, I have come to care about her deeply and I worry."

"Don't tell me you've fallen in love with her. I'll be heartbroken." He teases.

"Shut up."

"Anyway, she's fine. She might call you sometime today. You can see then."

"That'd be great."

"Bella, honey…" Mama Whitlock calls out from the kitchen. Crap.

"I've gotta go, Edward."

"You've to tell her, Bella. The longer you hide it, the more it'll hurt her."

"I know. I know. But I just… I'm afraid." I admit.

"Bella, get in here. Hurry" Mama calls again.

"Help, Edward." With that, I hang up.

"Yes, Mama, coming." I call back out to her and start off toward the kitchen.

* * *

**So, here it is Chapter 22. So, what did you think of this chapter? Love it? Hate it? Please review.**

**TWCS: TheBlueScarf **

**Blog: rosescaressblog . wordpress . com**

**Other stories: Kill for Love, Dark Flames.**

**New One-shot: Busted.**

**Twitter: SunAndMoon424.**

**Check Facebook for teasers: Roses Caress**

**Please review. See you Wednesday. So, keep reading and give me your love.**

**~SunAndMoon42**


	23. Help Granted

**Hey guys. I'm back! With a new chapter. Thanks to those who followed, favorited and reviewed and stuck with this story for so long. You really inspire me to write.**

**The fb group Cheatward's Spot has a lot of great story rec's. Go check it out. Thanks a million to Ana Rodfranco, Debbie Hannon and Noviana Fazriah for rec'ing this story.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Also, I'd appreciate if you don't try to duplicate or translate this story.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

**Previously on LIF:**

"_Bella, honey…" Mama Whitlock calls out from the kitchen. Crap._

"_I've gotta go, Edward."_

"_You've to tell her, Bella. The longer you hide it, the more it'll hurt her."_

"_I know. I know. But I just… I'm afraid." I admit._

"_Bella, get in here. Hurry" Mama calls again._

"_Help, Edward." With that, I hang up._

"_Yes, Mama, coming." I call back out to her and start off toward the kitchen._

* * *

**23\. Help Granted **

It's been a week since I arrived home and Mama Whitlock is driving me crazy with her gushing at the little things of Jasper and me which are really of Edward and me. I've really gotta tell her.

Edward and I have been talking regularly, sometimes texting, sending each other pictures. It's only been a week and I miss him like crazy. Every time he calls, I jump and run toward it as if my life depends on it.

I'm so wrapped in my thoughts that I startle at the noise coming from living room. I run toward it only to freeze after seeing the scene before me.

"Jasper." I whisper. Everybody hugs and coos at him. Finally, his eyes draw to mine. He walks with purpose toward me, dropping his bags on the way. As soon as he reaches me, he grabs me and kisses me with passion. I quickly push him and pull away.

"What the hell, Jasper?" I hiss at him so no one can hear it. But everyone is staring at us.

"What? Can't a husband kiss his wife?"

I smile at him, while inside I'm fuming with anger. I turn toward Mama, Rosalie and Mr. Whitlock. "Excuse us" Then I grab Jasper's hand and drag him up to our room. As soon as the door is closed, I turn and knee him in his valuables.

He groans and then drops to the floor. "Now, what game are you playing?"

"Shit, Bella."

"Answer me."

"Shit. I want you, okay. And this is me trying to win you back."

"You want me? Why because I refused you? What, now I'm suddenly a challenge to you? And win me back, how? By lying to Mama? I swear to god I'll kill you right here if you hurt her."

"But don't you see? You're the one who'll hurt her. She doesn't need to know anything. We can get back together and be the happy couple she sees in us."

"Excuse me? Do you hear yourself? I'm hurting her? Jasper either you tell her the truth or I will. And trust me, the truth that I'll be telling will make her much madder than what you will tell her. So which one will it be?"

"Bella, come one…"

"No, I've fallen for this before and I won't anymore. That's final. Now which will it be? You or me?"

"Fine, I'll tell her."

"No, Jasper Whitlock. You tell her now and you tell her in front of me. Get it?"

He swallows. "Yeah, okay."

We both walk down together where Mama is preparing something in kitchen. I wait for Jasper to say something but when he doesn't, I hurriedly say, "Mama, we have to tell you something."

"Oh" She looks at us questioningly.

"Mama, we… "

"Stop Bella, Don't." Jasper cuts me off.

"Okay, what's goin' on here?" Mama asks.

I take a deep breath. "Mama, we're… um… we're kind of getting divorce."

* * *

**So, here it is Chapter 23. So, what did you think of this chapter? Love it? Hate it? Please review.**

**TWCS: ****TheBlueScarf**

**Blog: ****rosescaressblog . wordpress . com**

**Other stories: ****Kill for Love,****Dark Flames.**

**New One-shot: ****Busted.**

**Twitter: ****SunAndMoon424.**

**Check Facebook for teasers: ****Roses Caress**

**Please review. See you Wednesday. So, keep reading and give me your love.**

**~SunAndMoon42**


	24. The Truth

**Hey guys. I'm back! With a new chapter. Thanks to those who followed, favorited and reviewed and stuck with this story for so long. You really inspire me to write.**

**The fb group Cheatward's Spot has a lot of great story rec's. Go check it out. Thanks a million to Ana Rodfranco, Debbie Hannon and Noviana Fazriah for rec'ing this story.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Also, I'd appreciate if you don't try to duplicate or translate this story.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

**Previously on LIF:**

"_No, Jasper Whitlock. You tell her now and you tell her in front of me. Get it?"_

_He swallows. "Yeah, okay."_

_We both walk down together where Mama is preparing something in kitchen. I wait for Jasper to say something but when he doesn't, I hurriedly say, "Mama, we have to tell you something."_

"_Oh" She looks at us questioningly._

"_Mama, we… "_

"_Stop Bella, Don't." Jasper cuts me off._

"_Okay, what's goin' on here?" Mama asks._

_I take a deep breath. "Mama, we're… um… we're kind of getting divorce."_

* * *

**24\. The Truth **

"What?" She gasps again. She seems a little unsteady on her feet, so I help her toward the couch. "I don't understand. What happened? I mean you're barely married a month."

"Mama, we…"

"It was my fault." Jasper cuts me off again. "I'm sorry, Mama. But… um… I cheated on her on our honeymoon."

"You did what? Jasper Whitlock, how dare you? You broke my little girl's heart? As if you haven't done it enough times already? I knew I should have never let you to be married. But I, in my foolish mind, thought that you both might actually be in love. I can't even…" She stops as tears stream down her face.

I quickly hug her. "Oh, Mama. It's okay. I'm completely fine. Please."

She hugs me back. "My brave little girl. Tell me."

I start wringing my hands. "I kind of fell in love with someone else after Jasper and I separated." Jasper gasps.

"But… but… it's only been a month. How can you… can somebody grab me some water? How can you be in love already?" Mama whispers. Jasper quickly flees to get some water.

"The thing is Mama, I was wrong. I thought I was in love with Jasper, only I never knew love was. And then he broke my heart and I cried for days. When my tears finally dried, I decided for a fresh start and that's when I met Edward."

"Isn't he married too?" Jasper interrupts.

"Yes. He is. So am I. Anyway, we started out as friends. We talked about how our spouses were unavailable all the time and how lonely it was in a foreign country without anyone known."

"Well, that was convenient. So how do I know that you weren't cheating on me with Edmund?"

I gasp, a little hurt. "Because I'd never degrade to that level."

"What is the matter with you, Jasper? How dare you talk to her like that when it's all your fault. If you didn't want to be married to her, you shouldn't have proposed. Or better yet, you shouldn't have cheated."

"Mama, Edward is really nice. I'd like to explain his marital situation but it's his story to tell. Just know that it is nothing more than a deal. They've never… um… anyway, they're getting separated and Alice, his wife, is going to Africa to film a documentary."

"O honey, I just… look I know Jasper was stupid and wrong. But it seems a little harsh that you moved on so easily without giving Jasper a second thought."

I quickly step away from her, tears streaming down my face. "So, that's what you think? That I moved on too easily or that I'm wrong to end this marriage? Of course. I understand. But just once imagine if this same thing would have happened to Rosalie, would you have told her to patch up with her husband?"

When neither of them answer, I say, "No. You wouldn't. I'm pretty sure that both Jasper and Mr. Whitlock would have managed to break some part of his body for what he did."

When I still don't get a reply, I say, "It's okay. I'm starting to see everything so clearly now. I'm starting to understand people more. It's starting to feel like all the faces before my marriage were lies. The truth is coming out now. Thank you, Mrs. Whitlock for everything you've done for me. Jasper, I hope you have a happy life. Good Bye."

With that I run towards my room sobbing. I hurriedly grab my luggage. 20 minutes later, I'm packed and ready to go. I knock on Rosalie's door. She barely opens it before she engulfs me in a hug. "Thanks, Rosalie for everything you've done. I'm sorry about what I said downstairs about you."

"It's okay. It's the truth. Don't be a stranger, OK? Call me." I pull away and nod.

"I will."

With that I'm out of the house I once called home. I guess it makes the decision of leaving Forks and moving to Seattle easy.

* * *

**So, here it is Chapter 24. So, what did you think of this chapter? Love it? Hate it? Please review.**

**TWCS: ****TheBlueScarf**

**Blog: ****rosescaressblog . wordpress . com**

**Other stories: ****Kill for Love,****Dark Flames.**

**New One-shot: ****Busted.**

**Twitter: ****SunAndMoon424.**

**Check Facebook for teasers: ****Roses Caress.**

**Please review. See you Wednesday. So, keep reading and give me your love.**

**~SunAndMoon42**


	25. Hurting

**Hey guys. I'm back! With a new chapter. So so sorry for the delay. Family stuff... Thanks to those who followed, favorited and reviewed and stuck with this story for so long. You really inspire me to write.**

**The fb group Cheatward's Spot has a lot of great story rec's. Go check it out. Thanks a million to Ana Rodfranco, Debbie Hannon and Noviana Fazriah for rec'ing this story.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Also, I'd appreciate if you don't try to duplicate or translate this story.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

**Previously on LIF:**

_When neither of them answer, I say, "No. You wouldn't. I'm pretty sure that both Jasper and Mr. Whitlock would have managed to break some part of his body for what he did."_

_When I still don't get a reply, I say, "It's okay. I'm starting to see everything so clearly now. I'm starting to understand people more. It's starting to feel like all the faces before my marriage were lies. The truth is coming out now. Thank you, Mrs. Whitlock for everything you've done for me. Jasper, I hope you have a happy life. Good Bye."_

_With that I run towards my room sobbing. I hurriedly grab my luggage. 20 minutes later, I'm packed and ready to go. I knock on Rosalie's door. She barely opens it before she engulfs me in a hug. "Thanks, Rosalie for everything you've done. I'm sorry about what I said downstairs about you."_

"_It's okay. It's the truth. Don't be a stranger, OK? Call me." I pull away and nod._

"_I will."_

_With that I'm out of the house I once called home. I guess it makes the decision of leaving Forks and moving to Seattle easy._

* * *

**25\. Hurting **

As soon as I'm in the hotel, I call Edward. He picks up on first ring. "Hello."

"Edward." I say sniffling.

"Bella? What's the matter, honey?"

"Mama… no… Mrs. Whitlock…. She… and then Jasper…" My sobbing is getting ridiculous.

"Okay, how about this? Take a few deep breaths and then when the sobbing has calmed down, you tell me what happened. I'll wait."

I try to do as he says and then when I'm calm enough, I say, "Sorry for that. Jasper showed up unexpectedly and then started pretending like we were happily married in front of his parents. I got mad and told him to tell the truth. When we did, Mama… shit… Mrs. Whitlock said…" The sniffling started again. I took a few deep breaths again and then started, "Mrs. Whitlock said that I was moving on too soon and that I was wrong to not give Jasper another chance. I got so mad, I packed my bags and left. I'm now living in a small hotel in Forks."

"Shit, that's bad. You know what, I should come there. You need me."

"NO. No. It's okay. I'll be fine. I'm just shocked and hurt. It'll pass. Alice needs you. Please don't abandon her. I'll never forgive myself. How is she? Only a week to go, right?"

Edward chuckled then. "She doing just fine. The first few days she was nervous as hell. But apparently all she needed was a plan and a schedule and now she's back to her old confidant and snarky self. A little more so than usual. It's nice to see her smile and laugh again. Oh, here she is."

"Hey Alice, Bella's on the phone. You want to talk?"

I hear a little ruffling and then, "Hey, Bello. Long time, no talk, huh? How's it going there?"

"Well, it's pretty crappy but I'm sure it'll get better. Glad to know your mood is uplifted."

"Well, I like plans. So of course it would fix all my problems. Now I'm actually excited about it."

"That's great. Now, any development in the love department?"

She sighs dramatically. "Nope. Not yet. It'll be a bad idea anyway as I'm leaving in a week."

"Well then don't fall in love. Just fall in lust." She cracks up at that. "Oh come on you're in one of the most romantic cities and you can't find a lover. Please."

"You know what? I might just have to try this lust thing of yours. Great idea."

"Glad I could help."

Edward's voice rings out again, "Quit hogging it. Give it to me." She sighs and mutters a quick good bye.

"How rude, Edward."

"Oh stop it, you mother hen. She can handle herself. Which brings me back to this. Are you sure you don't need me to come down there now?"

"You'll be in Seattle in a week anyway. I think I can manage to last without you another week."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. Okay, I'll let you go now. I… I love you."

He gasps. "Oh, Bella. I love you too. So much."

"It's nice that we've finally admitted it out loud."

"Yeah, it is. You just made my day. Okay, talk to you soon.

"Yeah, soon." With that, I hang up, sighing dreamily.

One week. I can get through it. Right?

* * *

**So, here it is Chapter 25. So, what did you think of this chapter? Love it? Hate it? Please review.**

**TWCS: ****TheBlueScarf**

**Blog: ****rosescaressblog . wordpress . com**

**Other stories: ****Kill for Love,****Dark Flames.**

**New One-shot: ****Busted.**

**Twitter: ****SunAndMoon424.**

**Check Facebook for teasers: ****Roses Caress**

**Please review. See you Wednesday. So, keep reading and give me your love.**

**~SunAndMoon42**


	26. Seattle

**Hey guys. I'm back! With a new chapter. Thanks to those who followed, favorited and reviewed and stuck with this story for so long. You really inspire me to write.**

**The fb group Cheatward's Spot has a lot of great story rec's. Go check it out. Thanks a million to Ana Rodfranco, Debbie Hannon and Noviana Fazriah for rec'ing this story.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Also, I'd appreciate if you don't try to duplicate or translate this story.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

**Previously on LIF:**

"_Are you sure you don't need me to come down there now?"_

"_Edward, you'll be in Seattle in a week anyway. I think I can manage to last without you another week."_

"_Oh really?"_

"_Yes. Okay, I'll let you go now. I… I love you."_

_He gasps. "Oh, Bella. I love you too. So much."_

"_It's nice that we've finally admitted it out loud."_

"_Yeah, it is. You just made my day. Okay, talk to you soon._

"_yeah, soon." With that, I hang up, sighing dreamily._

_One week. I can get through it. Right?_

* * *

**26\. Seattle **

It's been two days since I moved to Seattle and today is my first day at work. Also, Edward's arriving today.

When I enter the office, Billy is quick to navigate me through details explain me my main job. Since it was my first day, work was much lighter. I guess after my first week, things will start to pile up.

When I start to head from work, I notice a few missed calls from Edward. I guess he landed. I'll call him after reaching home.

When I do reach home, I take a nice hot bath and then call Edward. By the time he picks up, he's frantic.

"Bella, what the hell? Why haven't you been picking up your phone?"

"Edward, what happened?"

He takes a deep breath. "Sorry. I guess I overreacted. When you didn't pick up your phone the 8 times I called you, I panicked."

"Oh honey, I'm fine. Tell me where you are. We'll meet up and talk."

"Okaaaaaaay." Comes his confused reply. He manages to rattle off his address despite that. I put it in my GPS.

"Alright. See you soon." I hang up.

* * *

It takes me about half hour to reach his house. I'm barely out of my car before Edward grabs me and hugs me tightly. "You scared the hell out of me, Bella."

I sigh. "I know. Let's go inside and I'll explain."

So over a warm cup of coffee, I tell him everything.

"So you're telling me that now you live in Seattle half hour close to me? I can't believe it all worked out so easily."

"Me either. So, surprise." I say and do the jazz hands.

He just grabs my hands and yanks me to his chest. "Hmm. A very nice surprise."

With that he picks me up bridal style and carries me to his bedroom. I squeal when he throws me carelessly on the mattress and I ended up bouncing. We make love that night without worrying about jobs, houses, distance anything. Then we engulf each other and drift off.

* * *

**So, here it is Chapter 26. So, what did you think of this chapter? Love it? Hate it? Please review.**

**TWCS: ****TheBlueScarf**

**Blog: ****rosescaressblog . wordpress . com**

**Other stories: ****Kill for Love,****Dark Flames.**

**New One-shot: ****Busted.**

**Twitter: ****SunAndMoon424.**

**Check Facebook for teasers: ****Roses Caress**

**Please review. See you Wednesday. So, keep reading and give me your love.**

**~SunAndMoon42**


	27. One Month Anniversary

**Hey guys. I'm back! With a new chapter. Thanks to those who followed, favorited and reviewed and stuck with this story for so long. You really inspire me to write.**

**The fb group Cheatward's Spot has a lot of great story rec's. Go check it out. Thanks a million to Ana Rodfranco, Debbie Hannon and Noviana Fazriah for rec'ing this story.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Also, I'd appreciate if you don't try to duplicate or translate this story.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

**Previously on LIF:**

_It takes me about half hour to reach his house. I'm barely out of my car before Edward grabs me and hugs me tightly. "You scared the hell out of me, Bella."_

_I sigh. "I know. Let's go inside and I'll explain."_

_So over a warm cup of coffee, I tell him everything._

"_So you're telling me that now you live in Seattle half hour close to me? I can't believe it all worked out so easily."_

"_Me either. So, surprise." I say and do the jazz hands._

_He just grabs my hands and yanks me to his chest. "Hmm. A very nice surprise."_

_With that he picks me up bridal style and carries me to his bedroom. I squeal when he throws me carelessly on the mattress and I ended up bouncing. We make love that night without worrying about jobs, houses, distance anything. Then we engulf each other and drift off._

* * *

**27\. One Month Anniversary**

After the big fight with Mrs. Whitlock and Jasper, it didn't take long for the divorce papers to arrive at my door. Now a month later, I'm divorced and back to Ms. Swan.

Edward and I have been dating for a month now. Though we don't live together, we've managed to set up a routine. On the working days, I spend my regular 8 hours at office, then Edward picks me up and we go to his apartment for dinner or movie or just to talk. Then, we spend the night together loving and kissing. Then, early morning I rush out to my house to get ready for work, while Edward enjoys sleeping in.

The weekends however are much better. The two precious days are practically spent in his bed. While we do get out to shower and eat. We sometimes even cook together, which almost every time ends up in a food fight. But he always starts it. We even go shopping together. Though Sunday nights are our date nights. Edward insists we go on a date every week and well, who am I to say no.

Today, however is special. It's our one-month anniversary and I've planned something special for him. Weirdly enough, it was Alice who suggested this. She's really comfortable in choosing lingerie for her ex-husband's girlfriend.

I choose a dark blue halter-neck dress that flows up to my knees and dark blue heels. I wear the diamond heart bracelet that Edward got me to celebrate our divorces.

I'm just finishing my touch up, when the door clicks. I rush out toward it, and within a moment Edward swoops me in his arms and crashes his mouth to mine. My hands grab at his shirt and pull him in further. He groans softly. "God, I've missed you. Happy anniversary, baby!" He exclaims and then pecks me sweetly.

When I've finally caught my breath, I whisper, "Wow." He just chuckles.

He then lets me go and looks me up and down appreciatively. I fidget a little under his gaze. "You look gorgeous. May be we should just cancel everything and I can help you out of that dress."

When he steps closer to me, I step back. "I don't think so buddy. It's my anniversary and I'm getting a fancy dinner out of you, get it?"

He sighs dramatically. "If you insist." I swat him playfully and with that we're on our way to whatever restaurant Edward chose. Edward has a thing for big, pretentious and expensive restaurants where you get tiny size of food that barely fills you. But he loves it so I go along with it.

When we're inside Charisma, a slender woman in a tight and uncomfortable dress approaches us. "Mr. Cullen, we're ready with your table."

Apparently, he's a frequent customer here. We follow the woman all the way to the end of the room where she guides us inside another room. I gasp at the scene in front of me. The room is filled with lanterns and candles while our table is covered with rose petals.

As soon as we're seated, a posh and well-dressed waiter hands us the menu. I notice that there are no prices listed on it. This whole thing must have cost Edward a fortune. Even though he's the marketing head of an advertising company, all this feels way too expensive.

I'm clueless about all these names, so Edward helps me order a fettuccini dish. Throughout the dinner, Edward fidgets and unwillingly it reminds me of when Jasper and I came to dinner the day he proposed. Suddenly, I'm nervous too.

Finally, I can't take it anymore and blurt out, "I 'm not marrying you."

He jumps slightly and then looks at me questioningly.

I sigh. "Well, you were fidgeting as if you were going to propose. And it's too soon." I explain hurriedly.

He chuckles slightly. "Well that's… I'm a little hurt." He says teasingly. "But that's not why I'm nervous. Um… my parents, and by that I mean my mom, thinks that it's time you meet them. And by that I mean that my mom has threatened me that if I don't introduce you to her myself, she will come here unannounced to meet you."

I freeze as I stare at him wide-eyes. His parents? What if they don't like me? Oh no, what if they have already rejected me? Oh shit, what if his mom wants me to stay away from him because of my marriage to Jasper?

Edward quickly gets up and sits beside me to pull me close. I bury my head in his shirt and inhale loudly. "Hey, t's ok. They already like you, Bella. In fact, my mom is really excited to meet you. She's really nice." Slowly, my panic subsides and I sigh in relief.

Edward looks at me hopefully. "So what do you think?"

I hesitate and then nod. "Yeah, of course, it's fine, Edward. I just… you know how Mama… I mean Mrs. Whitlock really hurt me. So… I just thought… I'm sorry."

"Bella, I… um… I don't think she really meant it, you know. Mrs. Whitlock, I mean. She was just shocked and she didn't even get a chance to completely absorb it. She was under impression that you two were completely in love and then all of a sudden Jasper is cheating on you and you are in love with someone else. She was blindsided. I think…"

I interrupt him before he can say anything else. "Don't. Can we not talk about this? I 'll meet your mom, ok? I'm just a little nervous. I've never done the meet the parents thing. You know, because Jasper's parents were practically my parents. So I had never had to impress anyone before."

"You still don't have to do it, Bella. I told you they already like you."

"I guess." I say but internally my mind keeps screaming, "What are we going to do?"

Edward quickly stirs the conversation toward my work and thoughts of panic are quickly forgotten.

By the time we reach home, Edward and I are laughing as I tell him the story of my assistant's battle with the copy machine.

When we reach his room, I kiss him lightly. "I'll be right back." I say and then rush to the bathroom to change.

I chose a black see through set with black net stocking and heels. When I step out, I find soft music running in the room while Edward's lying in the bed without his shirt. As soon as his eyes land on me, he gasps and then swallows. "Wow, Bella, you look…"

The rest of his sentence forgotten he saunter toward me and pulls me to him. His hands grab my hair as his lips attack mine. My hands immediately start roaming his chest and then scratching his back. As we make love, he stares at me hotly. Soon a wave crashes into me and my mind is too preoccupied to even utter a cry. Edward crashes on to me exhaling loudly. He quickly shifts to lie beside me.

When I catch my breath, my hands roam on to his chest. "ready for round two?"

* * *

**So, here it is Chapter 27. So, what did you think of this chapter? Love it? Hate it? Please review.**

**Also, I had written this chapter with a lemon. But I didn't post it because of the story's T rating. So, if you want to check it out, it's in my blog.**

**TWCS: ****TheBlueScarf**

**Blog: ****rosescaressblog . wordpress . com**

**Other stories: ****Kill for Love, ****Dark Flames.**

**New One-shot: ****Busted.**

**Twitter: ****SunAndMoon424.**

**Check Facebook for teasers: ****Roses Caress**

**Please review. See you Wednesday. So, keep reading and give me your love.**

**~SunAndMoon42**


	28. Meet the Cullens

**Hey guys. I'm back! With a new chapter. Thanks to those who followed, favorited and reviewed and stuck with this story for so long. You really inspire me to write.**

**The fb group Cheatward's Spot has a lot of great story rec's. Go check it out. Thanks a million to Ana Rodfranco, Debbie Hannon for rec'ing this story.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Also, I'd appreciate if you don't try to duplicate or translate this story.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

**Previously on LIF:**

_When we reach his room, I kiss him lightly. "I'll be right back." I say and then rush to the bathroom to change._

_I chose a black see through set with black net stocking and heels. When I step out, I find soft music running in the room while Edward's lying in the bed without his shirt. As soon as his eyes land on me, he gasps and then swallows. "Wow, Bella, you look…"_

_The rest of his sentence forgotten he saunter toward me and pulls me to him. His hands grab my hair as his lips attack mine. My hands immediately start roaming his chest and then scratching his back. As we make love, he stares at me hotly. Soon a wave crashes into me and my mind is too preoccupied to even utter a cry. Edward crashes on to me exhaling loudly. He quickly shifts to lie beside me._

_When I catch my breath, my hands roam on to his chest. "ready for round two?"_

* * *

**28\. Meet The Cullens**

My mind is running a mile a minute as I jump from one stove to another to the oven. Why did I think this was a good idea? I mean the woman runs a catering business for crying out loud. Why did I think that me preparing a lunch would impress Edward's mom?

I shake my head and then set to work again. Although it's a Sunday, Edward and I decided to skip our date so that we have more time with his parents. Both of us thought it would be better to spend the whole day together as they're leaving tomorrow.

Ok, so chicken's done, pasta's done, salad's done and my pie will be ready in about half hour. As I'm putting things away and cleaning up the kitchen a little bit, Edward's arms wrap around me from behind. He lightly kisses my ear and whispers, "You're going overboard."

I hum as his fingers dance around my waist. "I'm not. It's the least I can do and I really want your mom to like me."

"Bella, I already told…"

"Yes, I know but this is for my satisfaction so just let it go."

"Yes, dear." He teases and I swat him playfully.

"Now, I'm going to get ready. So, behave." Before he can reply, I rush toward his room.

As I'm putting on my drop ear rings, Edward barges in. "So dad called, they 'll be here in about 20 minutes."

I just hum. He saunters forward toward me. "Whatever can we do for 20 minutes." He runs his nose along my neck and I shiver. I turn around and kiss him but he soon deepens it. My hands fist his shirt and he starts to lead me toward the bed. Before I can stop him, I'm lying on the bed as he hovers over me.

"Edward, I just got ready and…" His lips interrupt me before I can say anything further. I try to tell myself to stop but my hands seem to have a mind of their own. I fist Edward's hair as his tongue invades my mouth. He bites my lip softly and I moan pulling him on me further. He's practically lying on me when an alarm starts ringing. I jump immediately and then haphazardly drop to the floor.

Edward stares at me amusedly as I stand up and scowl. The I practically run toward the kitchen screaming, "My pie."

I get the pie out just in time. Fortunately, it was saved before it could become a disaster.

Just as I set the pie down on the counter, the bell rings. Edward runs toward it yelling, "I got it."

I just shake my head. He's clearly Mama's boy. I hear murmurs and mumblings and follow outside to the living room. Edward's standing near a tall man with glasses and it is clearly apparent that he is Edward's father. His hand is around the waist of a woman who must be Edward's mother.

Edward notices me and then wraps his own arm around my waist. "Mom, Dad, this is Bella. Bella, this is Carlisle, my dad and Esme, my mother."

"Hello, Mr and Mrs. Cullen." I say but stick close to Edward nervously.

"You can call us Esme and Carlisle, Bella or we'll be forced to call you Ms. Swan." With that, she wraps me in a hug and I swallow the tiny emotion trying to escape through.

"Of course, sorry. It's nice to meet you both." I say when she releases me.

Carlisle walks toward me and smiles softly. "Bella, we're Edward's parents, not grandparents. You don't have to be so formal. Now, what is that sweet aroma I smell."

"Oh, my pie" I exclaim and then rush to place it aside to cool.

Esme joins me. "So, Edward's really taken with you."

I smile timidly. "I'm really taken with him too."

Her smile widens. "So any wedding bells in the future?"

* * *

**So, here it is Chapter 28. So, what did you think of this chapter? Love it? Hate it? Please review.**

**TWCS: ****TheBlueScarf**

**Blog: ****rosescaressblog . wordpress . com**

**Other stories: ****Kill for Love,****Dark Flames.**

**New One-shot: ****Busted.**

**Twitter: ****SunAndMoon424.**

**Check Facebook for teasers: ****Roses Caress**

**Please review. See you Wednesday. So, keep reading and give me your love.**

**~SunAndMoon42**


	29. Story to tell

**Hey guys. I'm back! With a new chapter. Thanks to those who followed, favorited and reviewed and stuck with this story for so long. You really inspire me to write.**

**The fb group Cheatward's Spot has a lot of great story rec's. Go check it out. Thanks a million to Ana Rodfranco, Debbie Hannon for rec'ing this story.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Also, I'd appreciate if you don't try to duplicate or translate this story.**

**Enjoy...**

**Previously on LIF:**

* * *

_Edward notices me and then warps his own arm around my waist. "Mom, Dad, this is Bella. Bella, this is Carlisle, my dad and Esme, my mother."_

"_Hello, Mr and Mrs. Cullen." I say but stick close to Edward nervously. _

"_You can call us Esme and Carlisle, Bella or we'll be forced to call you Ms. Swan." With that, she wraps me in a hug and I swallow the tiny emotion trying to escape through._

"_Of course, sorry. It's nice to meet you both." I say when she releases me._

_Carlisle walks toward me and smiles softly. "Bella, we're Edward's parents, not grandparents. You don't have to be so formal. Now, what is that sweet aroma I smell."_

"_Oh, my pie" I exclaim and then rush to place it aside to cool._

_Esme joins me. "So, Edward's really taken with you."_

_I smile timidly. "I'm really taken with him too."_

_Her smile widens. "So any wedding bells in the future?"_

* * *

**29\. Story to Tell**

I gasp. "Um, well we've been together for only a month and we both just got divorced. Isn't it a little soon?"

"Too Soon. Too Schmoon. Bella, that boy is practically on the verge of proposing. I can feel it. He's just scared that you'll say no."

"What?" I exclaim and the spoon slips from my hand clanging on the floor loudly. I quickly pick it up. "It's not that I don't want to marry him. I just… I'm afraid to rush into it. After… um… after my first marriage, I'm… I want to be careful. What if he falls out of love with me? I just want to give us a little time before we advance toward the big step."

She hums lightly and then nods. "That is very smart of you."

"You don't agree, do you?"

"I'm not trying to force you. And honestly it doesn't matter what I think. What matters is what you think. But I can understand how you feel. It's hard to open up to new possibilities when you've been hurt before." She says. I look up to see her staring far away somewhere lost in thoughts.

"Esme, are you okay?"

"Huh?" She startles a little. "Yes, I'm fine. Just memories. I'll tell you someday. But now's not the right time."

I nod hesitantly. I quickly grab the plates to set up the table and Esme joins me helping me out. Soon we're laughing and chuckling as Esme and Carlisle reminisce many many stories of Edward's childhood.

* * *

Carlisle and Esme decide to travel around Seattle for the evening which leaves Edward and I alone. While Edward rushes me into the bedroom, my mind is preoccupied with what Esme said.

Edward starts to kiss my neck and then his hands move toward my waist pulling me close to him.

I turn to face him. "Edward, what happened to Esme?"

"Huh?" He questions and then starts to kiss and bite my neck. I step back.

"She said something about being hurt. What happened to her?"

"Bella, I really don't want to talk about my mom while my mind is filled with naked images of you." He says and then starts to kiss me. I get lost in his kisses but quickly push him away when his hands move under my dress.

"I'm serious. I want to know."

He groans loudly. "Come on, Bella. I'm trying to turn my sexy charm on. Throw me a bone here."

When I don't respond, he sighs. "Fine. Um… I really think it's not my story to tell. Maybe you should wait for her to tell you."

I bite my lip as I consider what he said. He's right. Esme did say it wasn't the right time to know. Maybe I shouldn't push it.

"I guess."

"Great." He exclaims and with that he pulls me down to his bed.

"But at least tell me she wasn't physically hurt was she?"

He sighs. "Bella, I'm really not comfortable telling you this. Let me at least talk to mom about it."

"Which means she was. Who in god's name would want to hurt her? What kind of a monster would do that?" I spit in disgust.

"Bella…" He groans again.

I smile sheepishly. "Sorry. I just… never mind. Don't mention this to your mom. I can wait until she's ready to talk herself."

"Good. Now, I'm officially ending talks about my parents, our exes or any other stuff for that matter."

I just giggle. Soon, we're a tangled mess of sheets and cries of pleasure fill the room.

* * *

**So, here it is Chapter 29. So, what did you think of this chapter? Love it? Hate it? Please review.**

**TWCS: ****TheBlueScarf**

**Blog: ****rosescaressblog . wordpress . com**

**Other stories: ****Kill for Love,****Dark Flames.**

**New One-shot: ****Busted.**

**Twitter: ****SunAndMoon424.**

**Check Facebook for teasers: ****Roses Caress**

**Please review. See you Wednesday. So, keep reading and give me your love.**

**~SunAndMoon42**


	30. Blast from the Past

**Hey guys. I'm back! With a new chapter. Thanks to those who followed, favorited and reviewed and stuck with this story for so long. You really inspire me to write.**

**The fb group Cheatward's Spot has a lot of great story rec's. Go check it out. Thanks a million to Ana Rodfranco, Debbie Hannon for rec'ing this story.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Also, I'd appreciate if you don't try to duplicate or translate this story.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

**Previously on LIF:**

"_But at least tell me she wasn't physically hurt was she?"_

_He sighs. "Bella, I'm really not comfortable telling you this. Let me at least talk to mom about it."_

"_Which means she was. Who in god's name would want to hurt her? What kind of a monster would do that?" I spit in disgust._

"_Bella…" He groans again._

_I smile sheepishly. "Sorry. I just… never mind. Don't mention this to your mom. I can wait until she's ready to talk herself."_

"_Good. Now, I'm officially ending talks about my parents, our exes or any other stuff for that matter."_

_I just giggle. Soon, we're a tangled mess of sheets and cries of pleasure fill the room._

* * *

**30\. Blast From The Past**

A week after the visit of Carlisle and Esme, Edward and I were getting ready for our date night. We spent the whole weekend sightseeing which is not our usual thing. But since I've been to Seattle, I have managed to either stay stuck in my office or spend the rest of my free time with Edward at his house.

Instead of going to fancy restaurants like usual, we're going to a carnival. It's not exactly a carnival. It's a carnival themed party but they will have everything that a carnival has. It's an office party and by that I mean Edward's boss insisted (forced) him to come to the party.

So here we are.

As soon as we're in, I'm shocked seeing the amount of crowd. It'll be like a carnival after all. Edward drags me to meet various people, whose names I forget immediately, with fake smiles and I go along with him.

When we reach his boss, I find out that Aro is very inappropriate and keeps leering at me. It bugs me that every time Aro makes a crude joke looking at me, Edward just laughs along with him, encouraging him. And what is wrong with his laugh? Why does he keep laughing this creepy laugh along with Aro? Finally fed up, I whisper to Edward, "I'm getting a drink." I peck him lightly on the cheek and move toward the bar.

I'm sipping wine lightly when someone approaches me. "Well, well, look who it is. Edward's sweetheart."

I turn around to meet two gorgeous people. The man with black hair and blue eyes stands just in front of me while the bulky guy with grey eyes stands beside him. The blue-eyed man makes me uncomfortable with his gaze. Have I met him before?

"Um, sorry. Do I know you?" I ask, feeling confused.

"No surprise there, seeing as we haven't met before. Name's Alec. This is Demetri."

I stiffen as soon as I hear the name. "Alec?" Calm down, Bella. There can be more than one Alec in this world.

He smirks. "Why? Does the name ring any bells?"

This time I scrutinize him more thoroughly. Shit, no wonder he looked familiar. No. No. This can't be happening. I search the room for Edward and can't seem to find him anywhere.

"Excuse me." I barely whisper as I practically run away from him and outside the hall. I quickly grab my phone and call Edward but he never picks up. I doubt he can hear his phone ring in this noise. So, I call someone unexpected.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Jasper. I need you. Please. Can you get me?"

"Shit, Bells. Are you okay? Where are you? I'll be right there."

I blurt out the address and then hang up. My mind is racing again as thoughts from the past start to flood my mind. He knows. He knows I recognize him. Where the hell is Edward? I try to call him again. No answer.

Soon, I hear a honking noise and rush toward Jasper's car.

"What the hell, Bella? Did he hurt you? Where's he? A swift beating will fix…"

"Jasper, shut up and drive. Just get me out of here right now."

He doesn't hesitate and with that we're off.

I try Edward again. This time he answers. "Hello, Bella?"

"Edward, where are you? I've been trying to call you forever. Never mind. Look I… I'm not at the party. I'm…"

"Shit, watch it, dumbass." Jasper curses as a drunk driver almost crashes into us.

"Is that Jasper? Bella, are you with Jasper right now?" Edward's voice rings through the phone.

"Yes, but I can explain. Just…" I stop when I notice where he's taking me.

"Jasper, what the hell? We're not going to Forks. "Just…" I don't bother explaining, I simply enter Edward's address into his GPS. "Just follow the GPS, Okay?"

"Edward, just come back to your house. I'll explain everything. Okay? I'm…" My voice shakes as I think about Alec again.

Edward's voice swiftly turns concerned. "Baby, what happened? Did Aro do something? I'll find that bastard and…"

"No, it's not Aro. It's Alec. He's… I saw him at the party."

"What?" Both Jasper and Edward exclaim.

"Calm down." I say to both. "Just come home and we'll talk." I say to Edward.

"Okay. See you. Love you."

"Love you too." I hang up.

* * *

**So, here it is Chapter 30. So, what did you think of this chapter? Love it? Hate it? Please review.**

**TWCS: ****TheBlueScarf**

**Blog: ****rosescaressblog . wordpress . com**

**Other stories: ****Kill for Love,****Dark Flames.**

**New One-shot: ****Busted.**

**Twitter: ****SunAndMoon424.**

**Check Facebook for teasers: ****Roses Caress**

**Please review. See you Wednesday. So, keep reading and give me your love.**

**~SunAndMoon42**


	31. Force

**Hey guys. I'm back! With a new chapter. Thanks to those who followed, favorited and reviewed and stuck with this story for so long. You really inspire me to write.**

**The fb group Cheatward's Spot has a lot of great story rec's. Go check it out. Thanks a million to Ana Rodfranco, Debbie Hannon for rec'ing this story.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Also, I'd appreciate if you don't try to duplicate or translate this story.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

**Previously on LIF:**

_Edward's voice swiftly turns concerned. "Baby, what happened? Did Aro do something? I'll find that bastard and…"_

"_No, it's not Aro. It's Alec. He's… I saw him at the party."_

"_What?" Both Jasper and Edward exclaim._

"_Calm down." I say to both. "Just come home and we'll talk." I say to Edward._

"_Okay. See you. Love you."_

"_Love you too." I hang up._

* * *

**31\. Force**

"So…" Jasper starts uncomfortably. "You and Edward."

"Yup."

"Is it serious?"

"Very."

"Bella, I… I'm really sorry for hurting you."

"I know. I'm sorry too. It's partially my fault. I should have never gone through with it all. The wedding, I mean"

"Are you trying to hurt me?"

"No, Jasper, listen. We were never… we'd have never made it. We'd have been miserable. I… we should have never crossed the line beyond friendship. That's what made this all a mess."

We sit in silence for a while.

"So we can still be friends, right?"

"Of course, we can, Jasper. We've known each other our whole lives."

"Good. Because I don't want to lose you. I'll take what I can get."

"Thanks for understanding."

Again silence and then, "So, Alec. You're going to report him to the police right?"

My breathing quickens at the mention of him. "Yes, I… He killed James, Jasper. I saw him kill James. I can't…"

His hand wraps around mine. "Shhh. It's okay. I understand."

His other hand is fisted tightly around the steering wheel and I know he's doing it again. He's blaming himself again.

"How can you still blame yourself?"

"I wasn't there for you, Bella. For some reason, you trusted me and I broke it."

"All you did was not answer a call. That's the same thing that happened with Edward today. So, should I blame him too? You were a kid. We all were stupid kids. You, James, me. Please… please for me, let it go."

"Bella."

"NO. I'm tired, okay. I'm exhausted explaining to you over and over again that you didn't do anything wrong. I can't let you do this to yourself."

"You're tired? Do you know that since that day I've only managed to sleep 2 to 3 hours? Because every time I close my eyes, I see you lying there broken and see him doing things to you. And I just…" Jasper punches the glass window hard and it cracks.

"Stop. That's it. You're done. You get me? You want to play the victim. I'll show you a victim. Stop the car."

He looks at me like I've lost my mind.

"I. SAID. STOP. THE. CAR."

He does as he's told. I get out and walk toward driver side. I open the door and pull him out by his collar.

"What do you expect? My sympathy? We've been over this, Jasper. I'm not going to pity you. You didn't suffer. I did. I was beaten. Not you. So, I'm done. From tomorrow, you're not returning to Forks. I'll drag you to a therapist even if I have to take you there by your collar, get me?"

He just stares.

"I asked, 'Did you get me?'"

He nods.

"Good. Now sit in the passenger seat. I'll drive."

* * *

**So, here it is Chapter 31. So, what did you think of this chapter? Love it? Hate it? Please review.**

**TWCS: ****TheBlueScarf**

**Blog: ****rosescaressblog . wordpress . com**

**Other stories: ****Kill for Love,****Dark Flames.**

**New One-shot: ****Busted.**

**Twitter: ****SunAndMoon424.**

**Check Facebook for teasers: ****Roses Caress**

**Please review. See you Wednesday. So, keep reading and give me your love.**

**~SunAndMoon42**


	32. Complication

**Hey guys. I'm back! With a new chapter. Thanks to those who followed, favorited and reviewed and stuck with this story for so long. You really inspire me to write.**

**The fb group Cheatward's Spot has a lot of great story rec's. Go check it out. Thanks a million to Ana Rodfranco, Debbie Hannon and Noviana Fazriah for rec'ing this story.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Also, I'd appreciate if you don't try to duplicate or translate this story.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

**Previously on LIF:**

"_You're tired? Do you know that since that day I've only managed to sleep 2 to 3 hours? Because every time I close my eyes, I see you lying there broken and see him doing things to you. And I just…" Jasper punches the glass window hard and it cracks.  
_

"_Stop. That's it. You're done. You get me? You want to play the victim. I'll show you a victim. Stop the car."_

_He looks at me like I've lost my mind.  
_

"_I. SAID. STOP. THE. CAR."  
_

_He does as he's told. I get out and walk toward driver side. I open the door and pull him out by his collar.  
_

"_What do you expect? My sympathy? We've been over this, Jasper. I'm not going to pity you. You didn't suffer. I did. I was beaten. Not you. So, I'm done. From tomorrow, you're not returning to Forks. I'll drag you to a therapist even if I have to take you there by your collar, get me?"  
_

_He just stares.  
_

"_I asked, 'Did you get me?'"  
_

_He nods.  
_

"_Good. Now sit in the passenger seat. I'll drive."_

* * *

**32\. Complication**

As soon as I'm out of the car, Edward wraps me around him and kisses me with passion. My hands bury in his pants back pockets as his tongue invades my mouth.

A throat clears behind me and I break apart quickly. "Sorry." I say and then smile sheepishly.

"Jasper." Edward says, coldly and gives him a nod of recognition.

"Cullen." Jasper says in return.

I elbow Edward lightly in the stomach and he oofs softly. "Be nice." I admonish. "Come on, let's all go inside."

"All?" Edward looks at me with raised eyebrows.

"Yes, all."

With that, I rush toward the door while the boys follow me sluggishly.

Once we're inside, I decide to break another news. "Oh and Edward, all of us are going to live here."

"What?" Both Edward and Jasper exclaim.

"Yes. He's not leaving Seattle until my therapist says so. He can't stay at my place alone because it's my place and who knows what he'll do there with my stuff." At this, Jasper winks at me. I just shake my head. "Clearly, Jasper and I can't stay at my place together. I can't leave him alone with you because you two might end up killing each other. So, all of us are going to live here."

"Can't he stay at a hotel or something?"

"I don't trust him. The first chance he gets he'll run back to Forks and I'm not going to let him leave."

Edward glares at Jasper and Jasper reciprocates. Finally, Edward huffs out. "Fine."

I saunter to him and kiss him lightly. "I'll make it up to you, I promise." I whisper in his ear so that Jasper doesn't hear us.

"So, now that that's settled. How are we going to deal with Alec?" Jasper interrupts.

"Well, you're a lawyer, you tell us." Edward challenges him. I sigh. Boys.

Jasper ignores the quip. "Bells, Alec is wanted for murder and assault for three years. I've no idea how he managed to stay away from an arrest for so long. It seems really fishy too that he wasn't scared of being recognized by you. Maybe he's got connections. I don't remember anything about his family. Edward what do you know about him?"

Edward contemplates a little bit furrowed brows. "I don't think he has family. He's been working under Aro for a couple years or more."

"Aro? As in Aro Volturi?" Jasper gasps.

"Yes."

"Edward, Aro is involved in organized crime. Our firm has two cases against him. Shit, this is much deeper than I thought."

"Aro? In mafia? What…"

"That makes a lot of sense." I interrupt Edward. "You know, I once caught Alec selling drugs. I thought James was involved too. That's why I was always scared of James."

"What? Why didn't you tell me this before? Okay, I've to call my dad. He has some connections. He'll know what to do." With that Jasper leaves to make the call.

I, on the other hand, end up dropping on the nearest seat in a heap. "Mafia? Shit."

I close my eyes briefly and before I know it, I'm lost in darkness.

THE END

* * *

**YES, I'm serious. Love is Faith is complete. But don't worry there's also a sequel to this story. So stay tuned for it. I'll put the first chapter in this story.**

**Now, here it is Chapter 32. What did you think of this chapter? Love it? Hate it? Please review.**

**TWCS: ****TheBlueScarf**

**Blog: ****rosescaressblog . wordpress . com**

**Other stories: ****Kill for Love,****Dark Flames.**

**New One-shot: ****Busted.**

**Twitter: ****SunAndMoon424.**

** Facebook: Roses Caress**

**~TheBlueScarf**


	33. Great Expectations

**Hi guys! I know, sorry for the crappy chapter title and I'm working on the sequel, so be patient. First chapter will be put here soon. Anyway, my story Love is faith has been nominated for the Top 10 Completed Fics August by TwiFanfictonRecs . com. So please please vote for it, if you want it to be in the Top 10. **

**Also, for those who don't know, TwiFanfictonRecs is a great site that gives you the recommendation of best completed twifics. So go check it out,you'll love it...**

**I guess, that's about it... See you in the next chapter...**

**~SunAndMoon42**


End file.
